<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biggest Fan by Six2VII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252265">Biggest Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII'>Six2VII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Control Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Misogyny, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky meet in college and fall in love. They try to navigate their relationship and the demands of their careers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------<br/>I tried for Moonlight/Sylvie's Love and got Love and Basketball with porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam looked around, wiping his brow with a napkin. The grill always made it hot as hell in here, even before the crowd of bodies packed in together, siphoning any cool air. The Pit was finally emptying out. Now that the student body had their salt, sugar, and grease, the essential food groups, they could go study or party or do drugs, maybe all three. That was the great thing about college: exploration and adventure. </p><p>The bad thing, for Sam, was living and working around grown ass people with no home training. <em> Look at this bullshit </em>, Sam thought wiping away small piles of salt and pepper spread across the table. Steve groaned, coming over with the broom and dustpan. “I hate being poor,” The small blond said, going back for the vacuum. </p><p>Sam agreed. Steve had no choice but to be here on a Friday night. It was just he and his mom. Steve used every drop of his financial aid and still came up short some semesters. Sam had spotted him a few times. Sam chose this life when he chose to major in psychology instead of religious studies. His father threatened to cut him off, so Sam did it for him. He was going to live life on his terms even if that meant cleaning toilets when he could be partying. Did he hate cleaning up after nasty people? Fuck yes, but he loved his newfound freedom.</p><p>Sam was trying to clear the tables, so they could get out of here at a decent hour. Steve had finished vacuuming and was refilling condiments. “I love it when we’re on shift together. It’s only eleven-thirty. I might even be able to meet Bucky at the bar,” Steve said. He moved on to locking the safe.</p><p>“Is Bucky the new flavor of the week?” Sam asked, smiling. </p><p>Steve was gay and proud. <em> Also a feminist? </em>Sam would ask, but Steve would answer with a dissertation. When Sam, Scott, Luke, and Banner start talking pussy at work, Steve would dive headlong into a story about sucking dick, rimming, or taking cock. Sam was shocked at first. He grew up in a very conservative and religious household, but now that shit was funny, especially when Banner got embarrassed. Sam and Scott were the assholes that egged Steve on. Poor Danvers. One day, she was super early and walked in on the end of a Steve sexescapade story. She turned the color of a tomato. </p><p>Steve was a good guy. All of his co-workers really, but Steve was his boy. Had been since Sam saw him on the news in all black at a BLM rally. He was Antifa, blocking cops from getting to the Black protesters. Sam spit out his beer at a party, watching that shit. Sam had a game that night or he would have been out there too. Speaking of games, if they finished in the next five minutes he might make the Alpha party with his teammates.</p><p>“I’ve told you about Bucky,” Steve said. “He’s my best friend. Grew up with me. He’s the hockey team captain. They won the championship last year. They are probably going to win this year, with the way it’s looking. His posters are all over campus, but I guess yours are too.”</p><p>They were. Sam was one of the starting players of the championship team in the American East conference of college basketball. He wished he had more time to enjoy his semi-famous status, but between school, work, and practice Sam had no real down time. </p><p>“Wait...the serial killer dude,” Sam asked, remembering when the posters went up. Misty was sweating the dude because of his hair. It was actually Rhodey that said he looked like an assassin in the photo.</p><p>“He does look intense and he kinda can be, but he’s the greatest guy once you get to know him.”</p><p>“And your not fucking him?” Sam snorted.</p><p>“No,” Steve denied.</p><p>“You sound like you want to be fucking him,” Sam said, smirking at his friend. Steve had fucked so many dudes on campus. A lot of them were straight. Sam would never say anything. It just surprised him. </p><p><em> Whew! </em> They were done, and hopefully, Misty or Leila or Okoye or Hil was at the party. He hadn’t got laid in weeks.</p><p>“Once upon a time I wanted Bucky. He was my first kiss, and then he discovered breasts,” Steve admitted.</p><p>“They’re pretty wonderful,” Sam sighed.</p><p>“I get it,” Steve said, grabbing his coat. Sam eyed him. “What? I’m gay, not blind. I know when a girl has a nice set of tits.”</p><p>“Is that feminist?”</p><p>“Complimenting a woman without wanting anything from her?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I’m going to have that conversation with you, but tonight, I’ma get my caveman on,” Sam said, walking out of the diner door. He waited for Steve to lock up, and then they headed for the shuttle bus station.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam woke up alone and hung over. When Sam walked into the party last night, Thor was tonguing down Hil. Misty was at another frat. Bak and Okoye left early, and Leila was planning a direct action and couldn’t make it. It was a horrible start to the weekend. He was hoping today would be better. Sam usually didn’t know how to act when the season ended, and he didn’t have games, but this weekend he would be concentrating on his final grades. He also put Leila on his to do list since his boys had got to Okoye and Hil. Erik said Misty was booed up with some White boy when he went to the bar last weekend. Sam would leave that alone too. Leila and her crew were doing a die-in at the student center. Sam would show up and support.</p><p>There was a lot of commotion when he got there. He spotted Erik and a few other team members. He dapped them up. “Sup. What’s this about?” Sam asked, looking at the anxious crowd. <em> Shit. </em>Sam could see Leila and her crew faced off with a blond girl and some anti-protesters.</p><p>“Back the Blue showed up,” Erik said, his arms crossed. Sam shook his head. Some people were yelling and there was some pushing. Finally, the campus police came in and dispersed the crowd. Sam tried to find Leila, but couldn’t spot her. He headed for The Pit with Erik and the guys. He was walking through the quad and noticed Steve surrounded by a few guys, they were anti-protesters. Steve was probably cursing them out.</p><p>“There go some of those motherfuckers right there,” Erik said, looking around. Before Sam knew what was happening, Erik was walking over with the team. “Y’all outnumbered now.”</p><p>“We don’t want any problems,” A big guy said, looking up, and backing away from Steve.</p><p>“But a minute ago, you wanted all the smoke,” Erik said. Steve backed away. “Where you going?” Erik asked, grabbing Steve’s arm.</p><p>“Ay man?” Sam uttered, stepping towards his teammate. Before he could get to him, a mop of wild black hair appeared before Erik. Sam watched as some crazy ass White boy broke Erik’s hold and pushed him.</p><p>“Keep your fucking hands off him,” the man gritted behind a curtain of hair. The wind blew the strands aside, and furious ice blue eyes glared at Erik, Sam, and his friends. The man had a bandage on his bruised nose and cuts above his brow.</p><p>“Buck, it’s a misunderstanding,” Steve tried.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Erik said, stepping to Bucky.</p><p>“Erik, chill the fuck out, Man. Steve is good people,” Sam said. Everyone turned to look at Sam.</p><p>“Who the fuck is Steve?” Erik asked.</p><p>“The small dude. He’s on our side. He’s a protester. That’s why these assholes were surrounding him. I was about to get his back when you walked over.”</p><p>“And this motherfucker?” Erik said, looking Bucky up and down.</p><p>“Oh. I’on know him,” Sam said. </p><p>“He’s with me,” Steve said. Erik pursed his lips. Steve looked to Sam.</p><p>“Then he’s probably aight too,” Sam added. He wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“Aight? He needs to watch his fucking mouth,” Erik said.</p><p>“And you need to keep your hands to yourself,” Bucky returned.</p><p>“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said, grabbing his arm.</p><p>“No. It’s not.” Bucky ground out.</p><p>“Hey, I know you. You’re Bucky Barnes. You won the game last night. We're going to the championship because of you. Can I have your autograph?” One of the anti-protesters asked.</p><p>“Fuck no, you racist homophobic piece a shit, and if I see you near Steve again, bothering him, any of you, I will ram my hockey stick up your ass.”</p><p>“Buck,” Steve gasped.</p><p>Bucky turned on his friend, “Can you try to stay out of trouble for like a week? Do you know how long it took me to get down here? I have three fractured ribs, asshole,” Bucky said, walking away towards Dunbar Hall. </p><p>“Yo, that dude crazy,” Erik said, laughing. “I like him.” The young man looked over to the other group of men. “Get the fuck off my quad,” Erik growled. Sam watched the men in red hats scurry. “We bout to go eat, you coming, Falcon?” Erik asked Sam.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sam said. When his friends left, he looked to Steve. “So, that’s Bucky?”</p><p>Steve sighed. “That’s Buck.”</p><p>“He was for real about to murder someone for you.”</p><p>“Maim at the most,” Steve said. Sam laughed at that. “What you about to get into?”</p><p>“I was going to check in at the BLM post session and then find a table at the library. I need to finish my portfolio.”</p><p>“Do you know Leila?”</p><p>“Leila Taylor? Yeah. She’s the president of the BSA and GSA. Why?”</p><p>“I’m trying to get at her,” Sam said. Steve winced. “What?”</p><p>“She’s the president of the Gay Student Alliance,” Steve spelled out.</p><p>“Okay? She could be bi-sexual right?” Sam responded.</p><p>“Could be, but her girlfriend, Gamora, is a lesbian.” </p><p>“Fuck!” Sam said. He really liked Leila.</p><p>“Sorry, dude. Come with me to the BLM meeting at the library. There are a lot of smart women there.”</p><p>“I do need to study.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. Meeting, study session, and burgers at The Pit not made and served by us.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Steve was right. <em> There are a lot of fine sistahs at this BLM meeting. Shiiiiit, it was like a smorgasbord in this piece. Steve knows them all too, even some of the cute allies, </em>Sam thought.“Hey Stevie” rang out more than once. Sam was also into the plans they were devising. He signed up for a few things with Steve now that he had a little bit of extra time on the weekends. He said hello to Leila and met Gamora. He was trying to be respectful and not think of them together, but they were too damn fine. Thankfully, Steve was there to call him out when he started drooling. </p><p>After the meeting, Sam ran home to his dorm room to get his book bag. He checked his phone for the directions to the library floor and study area Steve texted him. Turns out Steve got a study room, which was better. They could spread out and had some modicum of peace and quiet. About an hour into studying, Steve got a text. </p><p>Sam was deep into a stack of journal articles he was trying to get through to write his term paper. He had zoned out, the scraping of charcoal pencil against paper was a calming sound. Sam should study with Steve more often. The door banged open and a bag was slung across the table. That shit was not calming.</p><p>“Class sucked. Practice fucking sucked,” hockey guy muttered. “Those assholes couldn’t pass for shit, Dum Dum was out of it, and I swear my goalie is on the take for the other team.”</p><p>“Which team?” Steve asked, shading his portrait.</p><p>“All of them,” the man grumbled, flopping in the chair. The seat creaked and the man groaned. Sam eyed him. The hockey star was grabbing his side. That’s right. He had three fractured ribs. That’s why Sam’s mama didn’t want him to play any contact sports. </p><p>Sam tried to get back to his articles, but Bucky unzipped every zipper on his bag, rustled around in it, and tugged at his books a while, and then slammed a giant textbook on the desk.  Sam glanced at the man and then tried to find his place in the reading. Bucky started flipping through the book back and forth. He finally found his page and then he took out a highlighter. </p><p>He would read maybe one sentence and then mark half the page with a squeaking yellow. Sam glanced at Steve. He seemed fine, lost in his drawing. Sam tried to concentrate, but Bucky was in the process of highlighting the whole page.</p><p>“Yo, Man. If you highlight the whole page, you’re defeating the purpose,” Sam suggested.</p><p>“Or, it means this is an important page,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Sam said, going back to his article.</p><p>“Who is this?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Bucky, this is Sam, my co-worker. Sam, this is Bucky, my best friend. I have told both of you about each other, repeatedly. Also, you just met this afternoon. Hockey player,” Steve said, gesturing to Bucky. “Basketball Player,” Steve finished, going back to his drawing. The blond hoped sports would be some common ground.</p><p>“That tracks,” Bucky mumbled.</p><p>“What?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Shh, I’m trying to study, Pretty Boy,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Your the one making all the fucking noise,” Sam said. Bucky blinked at him. Sam ignored him. He should have let Erik and the fellas jump his ass. Sam eventually got back into his studies. His stomach started growling around the same time he got his outline finished. Sam stretched, looking over to Steve. He was in awe of the drawing on the page. It looked like it was about to come to life. He stared at the details. His stomach growled again.</p><p>“Sammy, are you going to eat or what?” Bucky asked, typing into his MacBook.  </p><p>“Fuck you, Man. Steve, you ready?”</p><p>Steve was adding more lines to the woman’s coat made of strange shapes and blobs. Sam narrowed his eyes at the blond. Did he hear him? “Steve!” Bucky said, slapping on the table. “He gets like this,” Bucky said.</p><p>Steve looked up, awareness coming back to his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Sam asked, packing his shit. He glanced over to Bucky who was still typing into his machine. Maybe, he wasn’t hungry. </p><p>“Yeah, I could eat,” Steve said, stretching. He looked at his watch. “Shit. I open tomorrow. Buck, you coming?” Steve said, getting up.</p><p>“I don’t want to impose,” Buck muttered, glancing at Sam.</p><p>“Impose? Buck, me and Sam are friends,” Steve said.</p><p>“You aren’t interested in each other?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>“No,” Sam and Steve said.</p><p>“Then why the fuck are you giving me a hard time, Falcon?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“A hard time?  Yo, do you know how much noise you were making when you first came in? I was trying to read,” Sam replied.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just say that?” Bucky said, closing his laptop. </p><p>Sam pursed his lips. “Because I’m not a rude asshole. I’m hungry. I’ll see y’all at the Pit,” Sam said, leaving the room. Steve followed a moment later with Bucky in tow. </p><p>They made their way across the quad. It was a quiet warm night on campus. It was late enough that the students had abandoned their dorms for bars, clubs, and private parties. Their absence allowed the beauty of the campus and its Georgian architecture to shine under lamppost and moonlight. The fountain gurgled. The stars were scattered across a midnight blue sky. The lawn was full of grasshoppers playing their songs in search of a mate. Sam didn’t notice any of it. He wanted to know why Bucky Barnes knew his nickname, Falcon. He said he didn’t know him. </p><p>He was the starting point guard for the Lennox High Falcons in high school. He hated to admit that he carried the team, but fuck, he carried the team on his back. It’s why he had a scholarship. His first college game when he stepped on the court, the announcer shouted, “Sam Wilson is in the building! The falcon has found a new nest.” The name stuck, but only teammates and hardcore fans knew that. How did Bucky know it?</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam and Steve were waiting for their receipts as Bucky used the restroom. They were the last people left in the Pit. Sam was stacking their plates to make them easier to carry for Scott and Carol. Sam was tired, but he knew he had to go back to the library to start typing his paper. His laptop had died, and he couldn’t get another until summer semester financial aid. He wouldn’t ask his parents. </p><p>He had practice tomorrow morning. He had an online test due at 5pm that he was unprepared for and a bullshit athlete event from six to eight. It was for donors and alumni. That left three maybe four hours before the library closed to get his paper done before it was due eight am, Monday.</p><p>Sam watched Scott walk back to their table. He wasn’t looking at them. Sam’s brows bunched. “Hey, uh, Steve, your card declined,” Scott mumbled. Steve turned a bright shade of red, pulling out his phone. </p><p>Sam watched his friend check his account, his eyes watering. “Put it on my card, Scott,” Sam said. Steve looked up, shaking his head. Scott nodded and walked off. “Shut up. You’ll pay me back or actually...you do paintings for money right. Commissions? My mom’s birthday is coming up. I got this picture I want painted.”</p><p>“Sam, You’re my friend-” Steve started. Bucky slid back into the booth by Steve.</p><p>“Nah, man. You’re crazy talented. Charge me full price,” Sam said.</p><p>“Charge him more, since he wants to cut in on your waiting list,” Bucky said, sipping the last of his coke. </p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes at the man, and said, “Damn, you have a waiting list? I can wait. I’ll get her the customary bouquet for her birthday and the painting for Christmas,” Scott brought back the receipt for Sam to sign. Sam looked at his phone. “I’m out, Steve. I got to head back to the library.”</p><p>“For what? You look like you're about to fall over,” Bucky said.</p><p>“My laptop crashed. I need to start typing this paper if I want it done by Monday,” Sam said, gathering his bag.</p><p>“I’ll go back with you. There’s some stuff I can work on. I’ll help you stay awake,” Steve offered.</p><p>“Fuck that,” Bucky said, reaching in his bag. “Steve, you have to open tomorrow, and your portfolio is due Monday. Here Sam,” Bucky said, handing him his laptop. “I need that back Monday afternoon.”</p><p>“I can’t take your laptop,” Sam's voice went up three octaves. </p><p>“Why?” Bucky eyed him.</p><p>“You barely know me.”</p><p>“I know enough. If it’s a pride thing, get over it. I’m mainly doing it, so Steve will go home and go to bed,” Bucky explained. Sam eyed Bucky in wonder.</p><p>“You’re crazy as hell,” Sam said, taking the computer.</p><p>“Relax. I’ll break your face, if I don’t get it back.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking violent,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Thank you for this. I’ll have it back Monday morning. Steve, see you Monday.” Sam said, walking out. He walked back to his dorm trying, but failing to ignore the weight of the computer in his hands. He walked back listening to mating calls in the night.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam finished his paper, turned it in, and was now texting Steve to see where Bucky was- lived. The man hoped Steve was free to go with him. He seemed to have a calming effect on his hotheaded friend. His hopes were dashed when Steve texted back he was in class. He went on about the morning sun and a bunch of artsy babbling Sam ignored in favor of the nervousness churning in his chest. <em> Sam, get it together. Maybe he freaks you out a little and annoys you, but he let you borrow his $1500 laptop. The least you can do is get it back to him early. </em> He asked Steve for Bucky’s location. He got back an invite to a group chat.</p><p><b>Steve</b>: Buck, Sam wants to return your laptop. Where are you?</p><p>Sam watched the bubbles undulate. He waved when someone called his name on the quad. He noticed a poster of Bucky with his hockey gear on, skating. He really looked at it for the first time. Bucky was a good-looking guy. He got why Misty had a crush. Too bad the guy was an asshole.</p><p><b>Bucky</b>: He can meet me at the library at 2pm.</p><p><b>Sam</b>: I got practice and then work.</p><p><b>Bucky</b>: Give it to Steve. </p><p><b>Steve</b>: I have work right after this session. You don’t want your MacBook at The Pit. I have no way to lock it up.</p><p><b>Bucky</b>: Fuck. All right. I’ll meet you in front of my dorm in ten minutes. Dunbar Hall.</p><p><b>Sam</b>: Cool.</p><p>Sam sat on one of the benches outside the building waiting for Bucky to come down. He was craving waffles. He was going to head over to the dinning hall after this.<em> Shit, how long does it take to throw on some sweats and jump on the elevator? </em> Sam could have been dropped it at Bucky’s door. The door to the building opened, and it was some blond dude and Misty coming out of the Hockey dorm at 9:30a. Sam eyed his friend. She winked at him and went down the sidewalk with her new boo. <em> Damn! He was a lucky man </em>, Sam thought, taking in that hourglass frame.</p><p>“Wilson, why are you hating on Rand?” Bucky asked, sitting down beside Sam. Sam looked over at the man. <em> Where the fuck did he come from? </em> He did not come out of the dorm. His hair was wet, and his cuts and bruises were starting to heal.</p><p>“I wasn’t hating, Man. I was appreciating his game. To pull Misty, he got to be an okay dude. I could have brought the laptop to the rink, if you were at practice.”</p><p>“Who said I was at practice?” Bucky said.</p><p>“You know what- Here’s your laptop. Thank you very much. I owe you a favor,” Sam said, standing.</p><p>“You owe Steve a favor.”</p><p>“Sure,” Sam nodded. “I’ll see ya,” Sam said, taking off towards the dining hall. He waved at a few cheerleaders, and jumped when he turned back, and Bucky was on his right. “Are you following me?”</p><p>“No. Are you following me?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“No. I’m going to the dinning hall.” Sam defended.</p><p>“Me too, Asshole.” Bucky said.</p><p>Sam sighed. They walked to the dinning hall in silence. It was packed. “See ya, man,” Sam uttered off to the waffle counter. He did his happy food dance while he waited for his breakfast to get ready. He added bacon, eggs, and a bowl of strawberries, and he was ready to dig in, except there were no open tables. He looked around searching for a seat at a table where he knew someone. He groaned, spotting Bucky in the back at a two-seater. <em> What the fuck is going on with this dude and me? Get over yourself </em>. He went to the back of the room towards Bucky. </p><p>“Hey, Man. It’s pretty crowded-” Sam started.</p><p>“Sit the fuck down,” Bucky said, around the cereal in his mouth. So, Sam did with a smile. Of course, as soon as he did, a group of girls on the tennis team got up and left a giant table free and clear. He cut into his waffle, dancing in his seat. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him and stole a berry from his bowl.</p><p>“Hey, Man,” Sam objected.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Bucky responded.</p><p>Sam was about to ask Bucky what his problem was when a group of giants bounded over to their table, clapping Bucky on the back. “So did you close her, Cap?” A Black guy asked. Bucky pursed his lips at the guy. The guys started laughing and howling. Sam guessed that was a yes. </p><p>“Of course, he did. You're my hero,” A skinny White dude said to Bucky. He took off, heading for the omelet station.</p><p>“You all need to hurry up. We got practice in 20 minutes, and Dum Dum, you need to eat something that’s going to give you some fucking energy,” Bucky groused. Most of the group dispersed.</p><p>“That waffle looks good,” Dum Dum said, looking at Sam’s plate. </p><p>“It is.” Sam said, stuffing another piece in his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck no. It’s carbs on carbs,” Bucky said at Sam. Sam took another bite with a smile. “You’ll crash in an hour and leave me open to get hammered by Grillo all day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday, Cap. I wasn’t paying attention,” Dum Dum replied.</p><p>“Really?” Bucky snarked.</p><p>“Betty thought she was pregnant,” Dum Dum explained.</p><p>“Wow. You okay?” Bucky said, concerned. </p><p>“I’m great. She got her period last night. I’m going to make Grillo hurt in places he didn’t know he had,” Dum Dum smirked. </p><p>“You got a game today?” Sam asked. </p><p>“Nah, Grillo’s on our team. He wants Bucky’s spot. I’m Tim by the way. They call me Dum Dum.”</p><p>“What’s up Dum Dum, I’m Sam Wilson.” </p><p>“Basketball Star,” Dum Dum smirked.</p><p>“Eh,” Sam uttered. “Nice to meet you,” Sam responded. Tim nodded and went to go get breakfast.</p><p>“Your team seems to look up to you,” Sam said, finishing off his bacon. “I have no idea why.”</p><p>“I’m their captain. I led them to two championships,” Bucky returned. Sam rolled his eyes. “Like you and your team.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? I didn’t take you as a fan,” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Oh, I’m a big fan. M’Baku is the best forward I’ve seen in years.”</p><p>Sam snickered. “Okay. He is. Bak is a beast,” Sam admitted. “I’m bout to head out. Thanks for everything,” Sam said, rising with his tray.</p><p>“See ya, Wilson,” Bucky said as he was swarmed by his teammates. </p><p>“Cap, you got to tell us about Veronica,” the skinny dude declared, sitting in Sam’s seat.</p><p>“Juniper, eat your breakfast,” Bucky said as Sam walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pit was dead. Sam was deep into <em> Frankenstein, </em>and Steve was sketching when the phone rang. They looked at one another. “Fury,” they said to each other. Everyone at work swore the owner had hidden cameras everywhere. He would call just when they were cutting up or had been idle for too long. Steve grabbed the line while Sam wiped down the counter again. Everyone was at the championship game. Even some of his teammates went. They said it was for school spirit, but it was to get at the girls.</p><p>“Fury said to close early. He doesn't want  ‘riff raff’ in his establishment whether the team wins or loses,” Steve smirked. When Sam’s team won the championship there was a small riot. Sam shook his head, but headed to the door, locked it, and cut the sign and half the lights. Their phones went off. Sam pulled it out of his pocket. </p><p>“Your boy just won,” Sam smiled at Steve.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve sighed.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Now, I’m going to have to go to a party with a bunch of jocks.”</p><p>“Okay?” Sam laughed.</p><p>“No offense,” Steve said.</p><p>“None taken,” Sam returned. </p><p>“I don’t know if you know this, but you're pretty rare, Sam. I’m the small gay artsy activist kid. We try to pretend we’ve evolved on some of these issues, but not really. I love Buck like a brother, but I don’t fit into that world, and if I don’t go, he’s going to be hurt.”</p><p>Sam knew better than anyone that no matter how accepting the world became, there was still a group of people who clung to their past and traditions. Of course, all of those traditions and beliefs weren’t bad. Sam valued family. Sam valued kindness, but he drew the line at people trying to infringe upon other people’s lives and rights. Everyone deserves to be happy. Happy looked different for different people, and that was okay. If people would mind their own fucking business and worked on finding their own happiness they wouldn’t be miserable and try to make others miserable with them.</p><p>“Steve you're one of the most personable and coolest guys I know. As far as the jocks, Dum Dum seemed pretty chill.”</p><p>“You met Dum Dum?” Steve asked, his brow bunched.</p><p>“Yeah, he was at breakfast the other morning when we were eating.”</p><p>“You ate breakfast with Bucky?”</p><p>“Yeah, there were no seats. He grabbed the last table.”</p><p>“Oh, well. Yeah, Buck’s inner circle, Dum Dum, Juniper, Jim, and Gabe are cool, but the rest of the team, especially Grillo, not so much.”</p><p>“Man, if you have problems with any of those fools, let me know. I’ll be there.”</p><p>“How about tonight?”</p><p>“How about tonight what?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Do you want to go to a party?”</p><p>“Me and Bak were supposed to go to this new club. What’s the girl and the alcohol situation going to be like?”</p><p>“Sorority Girls, groupies, and out-of-towners. Kegs and cheap liquor.”</p><p>“Alright. I’m in, but I got practice tomorrow, so I might cut out early. Can I bring Bak?”</p><p>“I’m probably going to do the same. And sure, why not?”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Is the party on campus?”</p><p>“No, it’s off.”</p><p>“Bak has a car. We’ll meet you at the shuttle bus station in an hour,” Sam said.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam stared up at the massive house. There were no less than 100 people on the lawn. It looked even more packed in the house. “This is Stark’s house, right?” Bak said parallel parking.</p><p>“Stark?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Rhodey’s homeboy. They went to high school together. I didn’t know he was into hockey,” Sam explained.</p><p>“You know Stark doesn't need an excuse to throw a party. At least, now, I know this shit gonna be fie,” Bak said.</p><p>“Yessir,” Sam agreed. Steve looked to Sam. “Stark is high half the time and drunk the other half. He’s also rich and connected and super smart. The liquor will be top shelf and the drugs pure and high quality. Knowing Stark, he designed something special for the occasion. You smoke man?”</p><p>“I’m a gay artist,” Steve replied.</p><p>“Okay, well, the drugs will be plentiful. I’m going to find the weed and then a pretty girl to talk to,” Sam said, walking into the house. </p><p>Sam pointed to the DJ when he shouted him and Bak out when they came in. Sam dapped a few people up trying to get to the liquor. He pulled Steve after him when he got pinned by a wall. Bak was already talking to some bad mamacita. Sam was trying to decide on a drink when Rhodey walked over and dapped him up. Stark came up and hugged Sam from behind. Sam laughed. Stark was already high out of his mind.</p><p>“Sammy, thanks for coming out to my humble abode,” Stark said.</p><p>“Rhodes, why you let your mans get like this?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I can’t stop this fool once he gets started,” Rhodey said, high-fiving some Asian dude. He was one of the guys eating breakfast with Barnes the other morning. </p><p>“You guys have to learn how to enjoy yourself. You’re superstars. Act like it,” Stark said. </p><p>Sam smiled at the man, picking up some brown liquor. Stark grabbed the bottle out of his hands. “Don’t drink that swill. I got something for you in my study. Follow me,” Stark said, leading them down a hall.</p><p>“Come on, Steve,” Sam said.</p><p>“I should try to find Bucky.” Steve said, looking back at the crowd.</p><p>“Yo, where Barnes at, Stark?” Sam asked.</p><p>“The white wolf?” Stark returned.</p><p>“The what?” Sam asked, his brow rose.</p><p>“That’s his nickname,” Steve said.</p><p>“Yeah, who is this?” Stark asked, turning. He looked Steve up and down. Sam was thinking the face Stark was making meant the billionaire liked what he saw.</p><p>“This my boy Steve. He’s also Bucky’s best friend,” Sam explained.</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew Barnes,” Stark said, taking them in his study.</p><p>“I didn’t until Steve,” Sam said. “Where he at?”</p><p>“Upstairs with his head between somebody's thighs last time I walked by.”</p><p>“Well shit, this might be my kind of function,” Bak said, appearing in the door.</p><p>“M’Baku!” Stark yelled.</p><p>Sam laughed at Stark. The man was gone. He was trying to get like him. “Man, where is the alcohol?” Sam asked.</p><p>They all eyed Stark like he was crazy when he pulled out two bottles of Macallan 64.<em> “ </em> What, I have a case? <em> ” </em> Stark explained. Rhodey shook his head. Sam didn’t hesitate. He sipped the alcohol slow. He enjoyed the feeling of $400,000 dollars spilling down his throat. He took a pull of the J and passed it to Steve, or tried to. Stark was whispering something to the blond man. Steve was giggling. Sam tapped him and the artist finally took his turn. Sam was sufficiently buzzed, now he needed a girl. </p><p>Nessa was talking to her friends when Sam and Bak went out on into the living room.  She was at the BLM meeting a few weeks ago. Her brown skin was flawless. Her silky black hair was in waves piled on top of her head and her lips bubble gum pink to match her outfit. The dress shimmered and scrunched around her beautiful form. Sam smiled, walking over to her. After some flirting, he pulled her out on the dance floor as the DJ spun some Marley. He watched happily as she wound her hips against him. </p><p>Bak said something to him. He hadn’t realized the man was behind him dancing with Okoye. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Bucky in the corner watching him, a girl in his lap. Sam didn’t know why that made him so self-conscious. He tried to zone back out, but the vibe was gone. “You want something to drink?” Sam asked his dance partner. He certainly needed something else.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nessa smiled. Sam headed for the antique table covered in alcohol. He grabbed a beer. And went and asked the bartender for a sex on the beach for Ness.</p><p>“Someone said Steve was looking for me. Have you seen him?” Barnes asked beside him.</p><p>“What’s up superstar? Congrats,” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, man,” Bucky returned. Sam looked over the man. Bucky had some style. The jeans he had on were nice. Sam would wear that button up, and Bucky’s boots were Grensons. Sam’s father was a boot fanatic. He has to be. He works construction, and Sam’s old man was pretty dapper. Sam knew good boots.</p><p>“I left Steve alone with Stark. They seemed like they were really into their conversation,” Sam smirked. A girl walked by with a platter of edibles. Sam took a cookie, and scarfed it down.</p><p>“What’s that mean?” Bucky asked. Sam looked at the guy. For someone who had just won the championship he seemed annoyed. Maybe Steve was wrong about how Bucky felt about him. Bucky didn’t seem to like Sam’s insinuation. Sam grabbed the sex on the beach.</p><p>“It means Steve is about to get laid. And I’m trying to get there myself. You have a good night. Great game!”</p><p>“You’re not going to fuck Nessa. I’ve tried, we’ve all tried. She’s saving herself for her doctor fiancé or some bullshit. She likes to flirt and attention.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? I got mad game, bruh,” Sam replied.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Game, but she just left with her friends,” Bucky said, grabbing the sex on the beach in Sam’s hands and drinking it. Sam’s phone buzzed. Sure enough, Nessa texted she was heading home and to call her later. Sam sighed.</p><p>“I’m so ready to get out of here,” Bucky said. “Are you sure him and Stark?”</p><p>“There in the study,” Sam said, taking a sip of beer. Sam followed Bucky down the hall. They opened the door, and Bucky closed it quickly. All Sam saw was pale ass and balls. “Like I said.” Bucky sighed and shook his head. He opened the door quickly, locked it from the inside, and closed the door back.</p><p>“He’s going to hate himself in the morning,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Casual sex?”</p><p>“Nope. He loves that. It’s the sex with an oligarch part. You wanna share a car home?”</p><p>“Yeah...maybe...let me see what Bak doing.”</p><p>“M’Baku?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Yeah, M’Baku,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. They walked around the first floor of the house and found M’Baku and Okoye making out in the billiard room. Sam tapped him on the shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt,” Sam said, proud of his boy. “What’s up Okoye?” The woman smiled at Sam. “Man, we're about to head out, you good?”</p><p>“Yeah, bruh, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Bak said, dapping him up. Sam glanced at Bucky when he bumped him.</p><p>He huffed but said, “M’Baku Jabari, Okoye Milaje, this is Bucky Barnes-”</p><p>“OMG, you're the white wolf!” Okoye exclaimed. “I went with my friend Misty to a few of your games.”</p><p>“Word? This is your party. I heard you murdered them out there. If I knew you boys did it like this, I would have been came through one of the after parties,” M’Baku said, giving Bucky a fist bump.</p><p>“We’re just trying to keep up with you guys,” Bucky smiled. Sam watched stunned as Barnes turned into a groupie. </p><p>“Yeah man, you got to come to one of our events. What are we doing next, Sam? A pool party, right? This summer. You and your boys.”</p><p>“We’ll be there,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m going to let y’all get back to it,” Sam muttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Bak.” Sam said, walking towards the door. Sam turned around, and Bucky was typing in M’Baku’s phone. Sam went outside and sat on the stoop. He called a car. Bucky appeared a moment later back to his grumpy self. Sam pursed his lips at the man. He smacked his lips when Bucky pushed him over and tried to take up most of the stoop.</p><p>Sam zonked out when they got in the car. He was feeling that edible and the Macallan, and there was no telling what Stark had in that J. Bucky woke him up and pushed him out of the cab. Sam turned and glared at him when Bucky started following him to his dorm. “Isn’t your dorm that way?” Sam slurred. “Okoye’s got an apartment off campus. Guaranteed M’Baku’s staying there tonight. You’ll have to suck his dick another night.”</p><p>“You're drunk and high. I’m making sure you get home without getting caught. Even if you are being a petty asshole right now,” Bucky said. Sam let his words sink in. </p><p>“Thanks. Sorry,” Sam grunted. Bucky pushed him through the doors of his dorm in response. They got up to Sam’s floor and to his door and there was a sock on the door. Sam’s roommate was a sophomore waiting and praying until Sam graduated, so he could take Sam’s spot. The coach thought it was a good idea to bunk up team mentors and mentees. This kid got more ass than Sam did. He had the time. Sam didn’t. Sam went to sit on the floor. </p><p>“Nope. Let’s go back to my dorm. You're drunk and high, remember.”</p><p>Sam sobered up real quick when he realized he was going to be sleeping in the same room as Bucky- the same bed really. The man had pushed the two singles together since he had his own room. Sam only took off his coat, his top shirt and shoes. He was glad he wore sweatpants instead of jeans to the party. Bucky came back into the room shirtless and in pajama bottoms. He climbed over Sam to be near the wall and went to sleep.</p><p>Sam lay in the bed beside him, listening to him breathe. He looked around at the posters and album covers tacked up. There were a lot of bands Sam didn’t know, but Sam was surprised at Prince, Sam Cooke, and Coltrane. There was a black and white signed photo of someone named Orr, Gretzky’s signed jersey, and a hockey stick signed by Lemiux on the wall. Sam recognized some of Steve’s drawings. There was also a shit ton of books. </p><p>How the fuck did he end up here instead of in bed with some girl? Any girl? Bucky’s hair was spread out on the pillow beside him. It smelt good. Sam turned into the scent. He jumped when Bucky rolled over. Sam was getting laid tomorrow. </p><p>Sam did not get laid the next day because he spent the day with Bucky and Steve. Practice was cancelled because of some pipe bursting at the PE complex. Late breakfast turned into the gym, which turned into a movie that turned into dinner, and then a study session. The next weekend was more of the same and the weekends after that until it was time to choose housing for senior year. </p><p>The seniors on the b-ball squad wanted to rent a house off campus and leave the dorm. Sam was hesitant to move in because his boys liked to party. Sam needed good grades because he wanted to go to a good grad school, but he also didn’t want to be the only senior at the dorm. </p><p>Steve was hoping to get an RA spot to help him pay for his dorm, so he could have money to study abroad that summer. Someone beat him out for the position. Sam and Steve were both complaining loudly when Buck said, “Shut the fuck up. My dad bought me a house. You both can live with me. Rent is $250 a month, we split everything else.”</p><p>“Buck?” Steve asked. “That’s too low.”</p><p>“Oh, so we going to skip passed the ‘my dad bought me a house?’” Sam said, finishing off his burger and stealing two of Bucky’s fries. They were in Bucky’s dorm room. All he had heard for the last few months was that they grew up together dirt poor.</p><p>“My dad abandoned my mom, sisters and me to abject poverty. He owns dealerships, and has a new barely legal wife, and now that I am about to go pro, he’s trying to buy his way back into my life. I’ll take the house. When I graduate, the rent money will be nice.”</p><p>“If you go pro, you’re not going to need rent money when you graduate,” Sam said, drinking his beer.</p><p>“I’d let you both stay for free, but my mom-” Bucky explained.</p><p>“Nah, Man, I would charge $500 each. I’ll write that check for the year as soon as my financial aid comes through.”</p><p>“Yeah buck, $500 seems more reasonable,” Steve said.</p><p>“Shut up, Steve. Go turn in your form for the trip right after this.”</p><p>“I already did,” Steve mumbled. </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t get the job,” Bucky replied.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Steve said, sipping his soda. He was avoiding their eyes.</p><p>Sam started laughing. “Stark paid for your trip,” Sam guessed. Bucky eyed Steve. Steve glanced at his best friend.</p><p>“Don’t judge me,” Steve said.</p><p>“Don’t be a hater, Barnes. Everybody got to do something  a little strange for some change every now and again.”</p><p>“Sam!” Steve gasped, throwing a napkin at the man.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What have you had to do, Choir Boy?” Bucky griped.</p><p>“I told you about the nurse I’m fucking. She brought me a PlayStation 5 and the shoes I wanted.”</p><p>“So, you having sex with a beautiful older woman who buys you things is strange?” Barnes said, getting up and throwing away their trash. He grabbed the bag and went out the door.</p><p>“His mom was a stripper when we were young. He got into a lot of fights.”</p><p>“I didn’t know. I mean there’s nothing wrong with that,” Sam said.</p><p>“I know. He gets- His family had it rough while his dad was the rich guy on billboards all around our neighborhood. He didn’t start to come back around until Bucky won his first state championship and schools started scouting him. He tried to get custody of Bucky- only Bucky. Even though he has three sisters. It was a big thing. His mom had to spend a lot of money on a lawyer to keep Bucky. Now Bucky takes his dad’s money and gives it to his mom and sisters.”</p><p>“Are you done telling my tragic life story?” Bucky asked, walking back into the room.</p><p>“Bucky, I didn’t-” Sam started.</p><p>“Shut up, Sam. I know. What I don’t know is what the hell is going on with you and Stark?” Bucky said, turning to Steve. “Are you a couple?”</p><p>“We hang out.”</p><p>“In public?” Bucky blinked. </p><p>Steve sighed. “He’s not like that.”</p><p>“That’s what you said about TC, Wade, that dickweed Peter.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “You promised.”</p><p>“I can’t go to jail anymore, Stevie. My family is counting on me,” Bucky said.</p><p>“You don’t have to beat up every guy that breaks my heart,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“What about guys who don’t know to keep their hands to themselves?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Somebody put their hands on you?” Sam asked.</p><p>“It was a long time ago, and I got a few jabs in too,” Steve said. “I do know how to defend myself.”</p><p>“The dickweed transferred freshman year after I put his face through a wall,” Bucky said. </p><p>“I appreciate your concern, and I love you like a brother, but I know what I’m doing. Also treating me like a child or woman because of my size is the same controlling bullshit as those assholes,” Steve said.</p><p>“So, I’m abusive. I’m my dad now,” Bucky said. “I never laid a finger on you, and then tried to tell you I love you. I have just had your back all of your life.”</p><p>Sam didn’t know if Bucky was jealous or concerned or both, but it was awkward as hell up in here. The silence was stifling. </p><p>“So, when are we moving in?” Sam tried.</p><p>“I got the keys Tuesday. I’ve moved some of my stuff already.”</p><p>Sam looked around. He couldn’t tell. Sam eyed Steve. His friend was still upset. “Can I move in this week if I write you a check for this month’s rent right now? Morales is on a roll. I have slept in the hall three nights this week.”</p><p>“You could have come and crashed with me,” Steve suggested.</p><p>“Be careful Sam. Steve trying to take care of you also means he’s trying to control you.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m about to go. Y’all need to fuck or something. Hash this shit out,” Sam said, standing. Bucky threw his keys at him.</p><p>“I probably won’t move in until next week. You can crash in my bed until you get your own.”</p><p>“My boy. Y’all love each other too much for this bullshit,” Sam said, walking out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky and Sam were lying on opposite ends of the couch playing Madden. Steve kept running into the room with different outfits, trying to get ready to meet Stark’s parents. Sam was trying to be helpful. Bucky ignored the man. The best friends were having a lot of fights lately. This time it was over Stark not telling his parents that he and Steve were dating. Sam kicked Bucky in the leg. Bucky kicked him back.</p><p>“You need to grow up and deal with the fact he’s dating Stark,” Sam said.</p><p>“I don't have a problem with him dating Stark, but that’s not what’s happening, and you know it.”</p><p>“Bucky man,” Sam sighed.</p><p>“He’s treating Steve like a skank or what did Bak say the other night?...his jump off,” Bucky said. Sam wanted to roll his eyes. Bucky and M’Baku had hit it off. Sometimes Sam felt like Bucky would have offered Bak an extra room if he had one or maybe even kick Sam out. Bucky acted ridiculous when Bak was around- smiling and being charming and shit. Hockey assassins weren’t supposed to be charming. </p><p>Sam had lots of people over, and Bucky would say hello, and then migrate to his room. Sam couldn’t get Bucky to leave when M’Baku was here. One time Bucky walked in with a bad White girl. She looked like a pin up from the thirties- red lips, curves that could kill. M’Baku was there studying, and Bucky went and sat at the kitchen table with him. They had a long ass conversation too. It annoyed the fuck out of Sam and the girl.  </p><p>“You’re a hypocrite, Buck. They're in a situationship, you’re in twenty,” Sam said. “Which one of them girls would you introduce to your mama?” Sam waited for Bucky to answer. He ignored him. “Exactly. Stark likes him enough for that, maybe they don’t need labels.”</p><p>“What about the light of day? I wonder if Stark knows what Steve even looks like in the daytime?”</p><p>“Shh,” Sam uttered, watching Steve come back up the hall. He looked handsome. He had on black rim glasses, a nice sweater and some dark jeans. “That’s the fit right there. Bucky what do you think?” Sam asked, nudging him with his foot again.” Bucky glared over at him. Sam smirked at the screen.</p><p>“Steve knows I think he’s one of the most beautiful people on the planet. No matter how he’s dressed and who he’s trying to impress,” Bucky mumbled. Both men smiled at the hockey star. Steve lunged for Bucky, hugging him.</p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Sam said, laughing. Steve switched to hugging Sam, he pulled Bucky forward until they were all smushed together on the couch. The doorbell rang. Steve jumped up, but Bucky and Sam were too lazy to move. They had both spent their whole Saturday at their respective practices. Steve came back into the room with Stark in tow. Bucky rolled his eyes. </p><p>“We’re about to go,” Steve said.</p><p>“Sup, Stark. Have fun,” Sam said. Stark nodded to Sam. The basketball star glanced at Bucky. His eyes were locked on the screen.</p><p>“Steve, be safe,” Bucky said. </p><p>“Hi, Buck,” Stark tried. </p><p>“Stark,” Bucky returned.</p><p>The whole situation was fucked. Stark and Bucky were pretty tight before the situationship. They were both engineering majors and had a bunch of classes together. Sam didn’t understand it. It could only be jealousy. Yeah, Stark was being suspect, but Steve was a grown man and smart. Steve got a lot of play, and he spent time with his other suitors, but Bucky only got like this about Stark. Sam knew it was because Steve lit up when he was talking about the guy. He took the time to look extra nice for the billionaire. Stark tried to clear the air when he was around, but Bucky choked the life out of any overture Stark made.</p><p>“You know there’s a hidden development trait list in Madden. If you press-” Tony tried.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to be late?” Bucky asked. “What time is your reservation?”</p><p>“Oh...No, we're having dinner in my father’s suite,” Stark said.</p><p>Bucky looked at Sam. “No restaurant,” he fake whispered. </p><p>Sam winced. <em> Damn, Buck did have a point. </em></p><p>“My dad likes privacy,” Stark defended.</p><p>“Must run in the family,” Bucky quipped. Sam looked to Steve who looked crestfallen.</p><p>“I thought we were going to Per Se,” Steve said.</p><p>Steve had been talking about it for a week. How he had never been to a fancy restaurant. How they had won the Michelin star, and how a few of his art heroes dined there before. He was hoping to get a glance of a movie star. Sam even caught the man looking at YouTube at place settings.</p><p>“Change of plans,” Stark said.</p><p>“Tough break, Stevie. It happens. Anyone can change their plans for any reason at any time,” Bucky hinted.</p><p>Stark’s jaw tightened. Stark was a lot of things, an idiot was not one of them. “You ready?” Stark asked Steve.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve answered. Bucky shook his head against Sam’s arm. Sam was trying to be a good friend to both his roommates. That got sidetracked with Bucky’s hair all over him. The man’s shampoo was intoxicating. They heard the front door close, and then Steve walked past the couch, down the hall to his room.</p><p>“Steve,” Bucky called out.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” Steve said and his door shut.</p><p>“You happy now?’ Sam asked, pausing the game.</p><p>“Do you think I’m happy? My best friend is heartbroken, but I got to tell you, I rather this than Steve reading Stark’s wedding announcement two hours after he sucked his cock,” Bucky said, leaning back and looking up at Sam.</p><p>“Ronnie got you watching <em> Sex and the City </em> again, huh. To tell you the truth, Buck. I don’t think you really know how you feel when it comes to Steve.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking stupid. How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not in love with Steve. People can care about others without wanting a romantic relationship. I figured out a long time ago, my love for Steve is beyond romantic.”</p><p>“Beyond romantic,” Sam said, laughing. He looked down at Bucky’s serious face, and sighed. “I’m sorry for laughing, but that shit is wild to me. Where does your spouse fit in? Does Steve come before them?”</p><p>“I don’t know that I want a spouse.”</p><p>“Mm,” Sam uttered, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Let me guess, you want a wife and two kids.”</p><p>“And a dog. Yeah, that’s how I always pictured it. Some sexy brown thing. A son I could coach. Hell, a daughter I could coach. We’d have barbecues, family vacations, and happy Christmases.”</p><p>“That’s wild to me,” Bucky said. Sam looked down at him. The man’s eyes were closed. Sam looked at his face that was completely healed at least for now. The season was about to ramp back up for Buck. It had already started for Sam. “It sounds too perfect. People are going to hate you. You're going to hate yourself. It sounds boring too. You’re going to be <em> Striking Vipers </em> in five years.”</p><p>“Sex with Nicole Beharie on the regular and Pom Klementieff on my birthday? I’ll take it.” Sam said.</p><p>“Meanwhile, on your birthday, your wife is being banged by a guy half your age,” Bucky returned.</p><p>“Man, you’re still mad. She had every right.”</p><p>“AI sex is not the same as real sex,” Bucky declared.</p><p>“He was feeling the sensations,” Sam pointed out.</p><p>“Ghost sensations. Did they get hurt when they were fighting?”</p><p>“So, dude wasn’t cheating on his wife?”</p><p>“Like half cheating, not even half- a quarter,” Bucky said. “It was like watching porn.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. You don’t need to get married,” Sam laughed.</p><p>“Shut, the fuck up,” Bucky said, reaching up, and mushing Sam in the face lightly. Sam flicked him on his nose. They slapped hands for a few minutes. They both looked up when Steve came into the room in pajamas. He sat on the couch with them. Bucky sat up, going to hug his friend. Sam didn’t know when Buck’s head had migrated to his lap.</p><p>“I’m going to order pizza, wings, and alcohol,” Sam said, giving the friends a moment alone.</p><p>“And ice cream,” Steve sniffed.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam walked into the house mumbling about the team meeting. He got in the living room and Bucky was basically one minute away from fucking some girl on their couch that they all use. Fine. Fine. Fine. FINE. Fine. His life was fine. Except, it wasn’t. He was so fucking tired. All he did was practice, study, work, and play basketball. Sam closed the door of his room and lay on the bed. He was almost asleep, when Bucky knocked on the door and came into the room.</p><p>“What the fuck is you slamming doors for?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I didn’t slam the door. I closed the door. Don’t you have company?” Sam replied, turning over. He could take a nap, and then get up and do the labs he needed to turn in.</p><p>“She went home. She was embarrassed, because someone is home super early from practice,” Bucky said, kicking off his shoes and laying in Sam’s bed beside him. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I’m just tired, Man. All I do is work. I have no fucking life. The team voted to have their girlfriends hold signs and shit when the senior player’s get announced at the homecoming game. I don’t have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Neither does half the team and if they do, they're cheating on them. Just get some girl you bagged to hold the sign.”</p><p>“They're supposed to make the sign and do all kinds of extra shit that shows they care about you- cookies and what not.  Okoye’s in charge and asked me for a girl’s number and I couldn’t think of anyone to call.”</p><p>“Brenda, Nessa, Shaunna, Kylie…” Buck started listing off.   </p><p>“Brenda is a grown ass woman. She ain’t fucking with them college girls. Man, I fucked those other girls, but it’s not the same. I don’t have an Okoye, a Hilda, even a fucking Maria.”</p><p>“Maria and Hil are not making cookies,” Bucky joked. Sam snorted. Bucky was right. </p><p>Maria was the star of their women’s basketball team and had about enough time as Sam and the guys did. She was very vocal about the inequities in resources the men team’s got versus the women. She was also probably going to be the WNBA’s first or second draft pick. Hil was an athlete too. </p><p>“Maria and Hil would <em> buy </em> cookies and proudly hold Thor and Rhodey’s sign.”</p><p>“Nessa will hold the sign. Brenda would make cookies.”</p><p>Sam laughed, “Bucky, Man. I couldn’t do that. A. Nessa still wouldn’t make the sign, and B. Brenda would cut me off if she found out if I used her like that. I am not giving up pussy, homemade meals, and my shoe allowance for some stupid shit M’Baku came up with to stroke his ego. That’s shit foul anyway and you know it.”</p><p>“I guess so... I guess I’m more like my dad than I thought,” Bucky said, looking over Sam’s shoulder. </p><p>Sam looked at his friend. The basketball star tried to keep an open mind about all people. A lot of folks were hurting in the world today, and hurt could make folks make bad decisions. That’s why Sam tried not to dislike anyone until they proved themselves irredeemable, but fuck, Sam hated George Barnes, ardently. How the fuck do you knock up a 20-year-old community college student four times and then leave her to fend on her own. Especially when you own the biggest car dealership in your neighborhood. </p><p>Sam knows that Bucky and his mom did a lot shit to survive that he could never imagine. Bucky has a sealed juvenile record that only got that way when someone saw him on ice. Mr. Barnes was trying to show back up in his son’s life now that he’s going to be a millionaire. He calls, sends gifts. Bucky hocks everything, and then sends the money to his Mama. </p><p>The hockey star is so torn about taking the money and gifts. He hates him, but talks to him, so he will keep opening his wallet. But, George Barnes is a manipulative fucker. He is a salesman after all. He gets in Bucky’s head sometimes. You can’t blame Bucky, he’s his father. Sam and Steve have to talk Bucky down from bad decisions sometimes. </p><p>Sam has been on stop talking to that fucker train, but Bucky needs that income stream to help his mom and to actually finish school in case the hockey thing doesn’t work out. The hockey thing is going to work out. There are three teams scouting him on the regular and a bevy of other scouts showing up sporadically. “He called today didn’t he?”</p><p>“How do you know?” Bucky said, coming back to him.</p><p>“Cause you get like this when he calls. I hate to say this, that’s your dad, but stop listening to his bullshit, Man. Your father is a selfish greedy asshole. You're none of that. You just think out of the box when you're trying to solve a problem.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam affirmed. “Fuck, I got to do these labs. I’m tired of this shit man. I barely have time to chill with Brenda when she’s off. She's probably going to cut me off anyway. I’m pretty sure I could steal Nessa if I gave her the attention she wanted, but I can’t. All I do is work. Misty still fucking Rand?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bucky groaned. “You could call your dad.”</p><p>“I’m not calling him.”</p><p>“Sam, your parents brought half the furniture in the house.”</p><p>“My mom brought half the furniture in the house with her extra money. That’s her money to go get her hair done, nails done, and buy church hats, purses, and shit.”</p><p>“You're telling me your dad didn’t notice your mom spending all that money.”</p><p>“My mom’s an RN. She got her own money. I don’t care what he noticed. I’m not calling him or her. You’re right. She’s already done too much.”</p><p>“That is the absolute opposite of what I was saying.”</p><p>“I just got to suck this shit up. I don’t need anyone holding a sign. I don’t need cookies.”</p><p>“Everyone needs cookies, Sammy.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam knows what he told Bucky, but he was dreading tonight. Okoye tried to take pity on him and said she would make him a sign and cookies too. Sam was touched, but he declined. She was already doing too much. Damn, if he had only got to her first. He had to fucking work the night she and Bak got together. Sam was not kidding when he told M’Baku he better marry Okoye. Sam was proud and happy for his boy when he said he was proposing at graduation.</p><p><em> Graduation. Wow. </em> This was his final homecoming game. He hadn’t even thought about that. He was so focused on winning and feeling sorry for himself. He was graduating this year. Next year at this time he would be in grad school. He wouldn’t even see the people who had become so integral to his life: Bak, Rhodey, Thor, Erik, Steve, and Bucky. Shit, was he about to cry?</p><p>“Yes, Friend,” Thor said, patting his back. “I’m emotional as well.” Sam nodded, getting himself together. Bak pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“Let’s leave it on the hardwood, gentlemen,” Erik said to the team. They could hear the crowd going crazy as they stepped out of the locker room. The lights went out and the stadium turned all the way up. Sam watched one by one as his team got called to the court. M’Baku smiled at him when the music changed from Kendrick Lamar to Cheque. He slapped Sam’s ass and walked out on the court. The cheers were deafening. Sam laughed at M’Baku who was waving to his adoring fans. The music shifted into something grimy and rhythmic. No matter how many times they played this song for Sam, he always bopped to the sonar pulses ranging out over the drums. When Da Baby started rapping, the man started jogging to the court, being blanketed in strobing lights. Sam couldn’t hear anything, the crowd was so turnt. </p><p>They were on their feet. All Sam could see was maroon, gray, and white their team colors. He threw up a wave when THE FALCOOOOOON! sounded out, and was about to walk towards the sidelines, but M’Baku pointed back to the entrance. Sam turned and was shocked. </p><p>There in the spotlight was a beautiful redhead in his jersey, short jean cutoffs, and thigh high gray suede boots. She had balloons and a bag with hearts, his name, and falcons all over it. A bouquet of flowers was stuffed in the bag as well. The poster she was holding looked professionally done and had glitter and color coordinated streamers. Sam walked over to the girl. He didn’t know her from Adam. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sam wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>“Who are you?” Sam tried, but the crowd was ridiculous. She just smirked at him, clearly enjoying his utter confusion. He took all of his gifts and walked over to the sidelines. One of the team assistants took the bounty from him. Sam narrowed his eyes at the girl, watching her walk into the stands. Sam smiled when she sat down next to Bucky and handed him the poster. He should have known. The hockey team surrounded Bucky. Steve was on his left. Sam felt something pull at his chest. Nah, he had to look away. This was his last homecoming. He was about to make this count. Sam felt like he was on top of the world looking out at the stadium. He was about to do what he did best and fly. </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam was getting dressed listening to the madness. It was a blowout. They benched all the starters in the fourth quarter. Then Morales and his squad showed out. Sam was still keyed up. He took extra long in the showers because he knew it was going to be a while before they cleared everyone out, but damn.</p><p>Erik came back to the locker room eating his cookies. “They still out there?” Sam said, slipping into his coat.</p><p>“It’s going to be another riot,” Erik said, grabbing his bag.</p><p>“Don’t say that shit, Man,” Sam said.</p><p>“Wilson, someone is outside waiting on you,” Morales said, going back into the hallway.</p><p>“Is it the redhead? Jesus Christ,” Rhodey said, stepping into his Jordan’s.</p><p>“You've been holding out on us, Playa,” Erik said.</p><p>“Is that why you moved in with the hockey star? He’s opening up whole new doors ain’t he? Y'all got an extra room. Cause damn, she was bad.” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“Shiiit. For that sexy thing, I’ll sleep on the couch,” M’Baku said.</p><p>“I moved in with Barnes cause y’all ain’t got no chill. All y’all do is party. I want to get into a good grad school.”</p><p>“We also drink large amounts of beer and play video games,” Thor corrected.</p><p>“That’s right!” Rhodey said.</p><p>Sam shook his head and walked into the hall. His teammates were behind him. It was crowded, but most people here were the team and their family, friends, and girlfriends. The parking lot must be clear, because half the team was gone. Sam spotted Steve and Bucky in the back and his lovely friend. A lot of the girlfriends were waiting around. Sam’s mouth dropped open when Brenda appeared in front of him.</p><p>“Bae?” Sam said, his voice rising.</p><p>“Don’t bae me. I came to surprise you, but the joke was on me. Who was that girl?” Brenda asked. Sam saw Erik in his peripheral. His eyes were wide. He was biting his thumbnail. All conversation had died down in the hall.</p><p>“It was a team thing. I needed someone to hold my sign,” Sam said, grabbing Brenda gently, trying to move her away from his nosy ass friends and their families.</p><p>“I got two hands,” Brenda returned.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would want to-  I mean I thought since you're a grown ass woman.”</p><p>“Are you ashamed of me? Am I too old? Is that it? My friends told me not to mess with no young dude.”</p><p>“Bae, I’m 22. You're 28,” Sam pointed out.</p><p>“Every time I talk to you you're tired, you got practice, but you got time for Jessica Rabbit?”</p><p>“I don’t even know her!” Sam cried. Brenda pursed her lips. “I don’t,” Sam shrugged. He heard some whispering behind him.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” Brenda said. “Clarence has been wanting to take me out for a while now,” Brenda said, pushing through the assembled crowd.</p><p>“Who the fuck is Clarence? Brenda...Bae, I don’t know her,” Sam said, watching the beautiful nurse walk away. He put down his stuff to go after her, but Ness blocked his way.</p><p>“So, who was that old lady and who was that chick?” She asked, her hands on her hips. Ness was looking good tonight too. She had on a maroon and white crop top hoodie. It revealed a delicious sliver of skin Sam would love to be kissing right now. Pussy would have been the perfect ending to this night. It was going so fucking good, and now...</p><p>“Nessa, you have a whole fiancé,” Sam tried to reason.</p><p>“I don’t see why you're bringing that up. We were chilling. I was spending time with you. Do you know how many guys are trying to talk to me?” Nessa asked.</p><p>“A lot,” he heard a few guys mumble. Sam cut his eyes at the snakes around him.</p><p>Nessa continued. “I heard about this little sign thing, and I just knew Okoye was going to call me. I picked out an outfit, got my hair and nails done. I almost brought some markers, and you had another girl down there? In my spot? I’m feeling real disrespected. I’m feeling like you don’t know what you have.”</p><p>“Nessa, I don’t even know who that girl was and again, it’s not like we were exclusive. I enjoy chilling with you, but I didn’t think you would want to bake cookies and do the girlfriend thing since you are already in a committed relationship.” </p><p>“I am, aren't I?” Nessa said.</p><p>“But, that doesn’t mean we still can’t hangout, chill, and be friends,” Sam backtracked, taking in her face.</p><p>“Doesn’t it?” Nessa said, turning and walking away with her friends.</p><p>“Motherfuck!” Sam yelled. He was going to kill Bucky.</p><p>“Homey, did you just get dumped by three woman?” Erik asked.</p><p>“Three?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I didn’t want to say anything because it was going from bad to worst, but the redhead left with your homeboy,” Rhodey said.</p><p>“Of fucking course. I don’t even know her,” Sam groaned. “Man, I need a drink and a pound of weed”</p><p>“I bet,” Erik said, snickering. “Ness was looking good tonight too.” M’Baku tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing. Rhodey was already crying-laughing. Thor clapped Sam on the shoulder in solidarity. At least their girlfriends tried to hide their amusement.</p><p>“Fuck y’all, Man.” Sam hissed.</p><p>“Samuel Thomas Wilson,” A stern voice called. Sam winced and turned around, plastering a smile on his face.</p><p>“Is he fucking her too?” A freshman asked. </p><p>“That’s my mama, Man. Shut up,” Sam yelled, grabbing his stuff and walking over to his mom and his grinning smart Alec sister. Oh, he bet Sarah had lit up their family group chat.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you. It seems like it was a popular idea tonight,” Darlene said, hugging her son.</p><p>“Too popular,” M’Baku said, walking by with Okoye. Okoye hid her smile. Sarah laughed in his face. M’Baku kissed Ms. Darlene on the cheek as he passed, and ruffled Sarah’s hair. The team followed him, now that the soap opera was over.</p><p>“Congratulations, Baby. You we’re on fire tonight. I know you want to celebrate with your friends, but I want to talk to you first.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said, resigned to this lecture.</p><p>“Someone in trouble!” Sarah sang.</p><p>“Shut up!” Sam said, bucking at his teenage sister. She was a senior in High School, and the star of her tennis team.</p><p>“Ain’t y’all just about too grown for all that?” Darlene asked, leading them out to the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sam walked into the house, Steve was pulling on his combat boots. He came over and hugged Sam. “That was brutal,” Steve said, letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got jokes, too, huh? That shit was your fault. I know Steve art work when I see it,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then you would be wrong. Bucky and I took art classes at the community center. We learned the basics together. He was pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Steve was a genius,” Bucky said, coming out of his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made my poster?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did it all and because he’s him, he blew up every relationship you have in the process,” Steve snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” Bucky said, walking back into his room and slamming the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve?” Sam gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it to sound the way it did. I meant Bucky usually gets what he wants, even when he’s not trying,” Steve sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam thought. This Stark shit needed to come to a head. It was bringing out the worst in both his friends. It was crazy because Sam knew how much they cared for one another. “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m great. I have a date,” Steve returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another one?” Sam asked, setting down his gym bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you too,” Steve said. “You literally had women fighting over you, publicly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché, but he loves you man. I do too. I want you to be happy,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on it. Text me the after party location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come out if it makes you uncomfortable,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I want to celebrate my friend, THE FALCOOOON!” Steve said, his palms, encircling his mouth. Sam laughed. “What’s in the bag?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Condoms. My mama thinks I’m a ho, and a sugar baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are,” Steve said. Sam eyed him. “We all are. There’s some hoes in this house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged, “She brought me enough prophylactics to get me through the century, made me a doctor’s appointment, and gave me the don’t bring no babies home to me to raise talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve eyed the bag. Sam smiled, “Help yourself.” The man handed the bag to the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took out three condoms. Sam's eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything in favor of opening the plastic wrap on his cookies. “I’m about to go,” Steve said, grabbing jacket. He sighed, looking at Bucky’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, these cookies good,” Sam said around the treat. They were chocolate chip and pecan. Sam loved pecans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, Bucky spent all day making everything for you. He didn’t farm it out to his legions of minions and groupies,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He made these cookies?” Sam asked, eating another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From scratch,” Steve blinked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took in his expression. “Why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. Both of you,” Steve said. He winked and walked out of the house. Sam walked over and knocked on Bucky’s door. He didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, I’m about to walk in your room,” Sam announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were out. Bucky was curled up in his bed. Sam slipped out of his coat and shoes and jumped on the man, pulling him into a hug. Bucky huffed, pretending he was trying to break Sam’s hold, but Bucky was 200 pounds of muscle and fought with giants all day. If he wanted to break free he could. They half-struggled for a minute until Bucky gave up and Sam’s head lay across him. His arms draped around him. They stayed like that for a good while. Sam knew decorum said he should pull away, but he didn’t want to, and it wasn’t like Bucky was complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what Steve said, I was just trying to help. I didn’t know,” Bucky explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you? I didn’t know, but for real, don’t help no more,” Sam snickered. Bucky shifted under him. “I’m playing with you man. What happened was crazy, but before all that drama, I was touched, deeply. I needed that. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Bucky said. “But I think tonight proved that you didn’t. Brenda was there without you asking. Nessa was there...to be seen...but she would have let you be seen with her. I told you to ask them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, but it wouldn’t have felt real. This was better, even with all the headache,” Sam said. “Yo...who was that girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natalia Romanov. The new face of Fendi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a model to hold my sign? You're smashing a model? Bucky, you're on another level.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is usually the part where I rub it in your face, but Natalia is my friend. I knew her when she was Natasha. She was a little chunkier and her hair a little frizzier. I fucked that girl. She’s all sleek and polish now. It’s nice to look at, but I miss my Nat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what your saying is you wouldn’t fuck her now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would, but she is way out of my league. She was then, too. Now, she knows it. She’s on the way to Paris as we speak. She’s dating a prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get her to come to the game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, she’s my friend. She was in town. She likes sports, and being mind-sizzling hot. She said you were cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your bad ass friend blew my spot up,” Sam laughed. “Thank you for making my cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They good too. At least, now, I know you're my biggest fan,” Sam quipped. Sam waited for Barnes to come back with a smart-ass comment. He waited to hear about M’Baku’s strength and speed. Thor’s jump shot. Erik’s crossover and defense. None of that came. About a dozen or so text messages came instead.  Sam sighed into Bucky’s chest listening to his phone blow up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your public awaits,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean my public? Steve is giving up dick to come hang out or at least delaying it. You can put your emo ‘woe is me’ shit on pause,” Sam said, rising. “Come on, I need my fanboy by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re feeling yourself tonight, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty points in the net. Model chicks on the sideline. Beautiful women fighting over me. Money in the bank- thanks to my Mama. Bout to get wasted with my homeboys. And my biggest fan. I’m in the air!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you're going to run this biggest fan shit into the ground. M’Baku’s at this party right?” Bucky said, getting up and putting on his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you gotta be like that?” Sam pouted, going into the bathroom to freshen up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was blitzed, and it wasn’t all the intoxicants. Him, Bak and Buck were on the dance floor half the night. He had a chill smoke session with his boys and Bucky’s. Steve even had some of his artsy crew hanging. Just vibes. Sam didn’t know why he was so invested in Bucky staying with him the whole night, but he did. He turned away girl after girl. Sam did too, but Nessa was here “ignoring him.” He kept smiling at her and blowing her kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go over there,” M’Baku urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, man. I’m chilling tonight,” Sam said, glancing at Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy,” Bak said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Okoye?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to keep track of my woman, because she’s mine. I’m trying to help you, Brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you better not let Okoye hear you say that,” Rhodey said, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because Maria got your ass whipped,” M’Baku said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not whipped,” Rhodey said. “Thor’s whipped.” Everyone looked over to see the six foot five blond man get fed Oreos by his beautiful girlfriend. Hilda was the captain of the soccer team, but could easily be modeling with Natalia. Shit, Nessa could be to, but Sam had the feeling she would be running something or someone one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nessa and her friends walked by. She flipped her hair as she passed him. Sam smiled and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and popped her lips. His boys fell out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so fine,” Erik said. “So Bucky, where is the redhead? She got some friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris,” Bucky said. “She’s got...associates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they models too?” Gabe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Bucky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked up when Tony walked over. Sam knew this was going to happen since they were sitting in the man’s living room. Tony always threw victory parties for Rhodey. What he didn’t expect was Tony to be sober. “Stark!” The crew yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s another one for the books, Big Tone,” Bak said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where you been at? I been texting you all night?” Rhodey asked, concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some stuff to finish,” Stark said. He wouldn’t look near Steve or Bucky. Sam smiled at him. Stark nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you done? Grab a drink,” Rhodey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t feel great. I might skip this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skip what? It’s homecoming. It’s your house?” Rhodey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m throwing the party. You guys enjoy. I think I’m going to head out. Congrats,” Tony said, glancing around the group. He paused on Steve for a second. The blond was sitting in some dude’s lap. The guy looked like a vampire. He had on eyeliner. Since leaving his parent’s house, Sam tried not to judge. Stark turned and walked away. Sam watched Steve follow the man with his eyes. He looked down at Bucky who was watching Steve too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, what the fuck? Wait up!” Rhodey said, trying to get up, drunk as hell. He followed his lifelong friend out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, what's going on with Tone Loc?” Bak asked, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’on know. That shit kind of killed my vibe. I need some more liquor,” Erik said. “Sam, your bottle empty.  Let’s go get another drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aight man,” Sam said, getting up. Sam huffed when as soon as he left the arm of the couch a brunette sat down in his place, smiling in Bucky’s face. It couldn’t be helped. Sam and Erik were looking through the bottles available when Nessa and her friend walked passed. Erik smirked. Sam shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ness, why you doing my mans like this? He’s all heartbroken and shit. Hey Kima,” Erik said, winking. Sam watched as Erik steered Kima away to let Sam and Ness have some alone time. Nessa looked through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you don’t see me,” Sam flirted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already let me know how important I am to you,” Nessa returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nessa, I promise you, if I had more time, I would show you exactly how much I care for you,” Sam spun. He glanced up and Bucky was leaving. Sam’s heart dropped. He realized how this looked. “Let’s be real with one another. I like you. I would love to date you, but I don’t have the time, and you're bored. You miss your fiancé who is on the other side of the country right now. You’re right, you too good a woman to be waiting for any man, him or me. I guarantee you there are twenty dudes in this building who will worship the ground you walk on if that’s what you want. Shit, they all worship you now. You shouldn’t be wasting your time on me, beautiful,” Sam said, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice, Sam, but we both know people make time for the things they want to. Thank you for being honest at least in your actions,” Nessa said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he wasn’t already in love. He would be, right when she called his ass out. Wait? He was in love.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shit. I’m in love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam walked back over to the guys, and yanked Steve up and pulled him in the corner for some privacy. “Where’s Bucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went home,” Steve said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went home with that girl?” Sam asked. Steve pointed. Sam turned and followed his gesture. The brunette was laughing with the tennis girls. “I’m about to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so. Don’t wait up,” Steve grinned. Sam turned back to the vampire. “He’s sweet and attentive,” Steve said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stark looked tore up,” Sam hinted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make up your mind. Am I his skank or should I care that he looked sad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said you were his skank, but I agree with Bucky, if you're his man, then he shouldn’t be hiding you. I wouldn’t hide you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you wouldn’t. You’ve had Bucky glued to your side all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Sam smirked. “He did look sad though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of who I am. Have I made some stupid relationship mistakes? Yes, and I’ll make more, but Stark’s in a closet even if it’s not ‘the closet’, as much as I like him, I can’t go back in the dark. I fought too hard for the light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you you're beautiful, like really pretty, and brilliant,” Sam smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I had a curtain of dark black hair,” Steve purred. Sam’s face bunched in confusion. “That seems to be your thing,” Steve smirked, his eyes moving across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sam said. He looked over to Nessa. Her silky curls were hanging around her shoulders. When they were straight they blanketed her back. He thought about Brenda and those locks that went down to her ass, Misty’s fro was a halo around her beautiful face, and Bucky. Sam had been taking secret sniffs of those dark tresses since he met the man. How did he not figure this shit out sooner? “I got to go. Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam headed over to his friends, “I’m out, Playas.” Sam dapped everyone up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You leaving already?” Bak said, getting up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had too much,” Sam said, walking towards the door. Bak walked him out. They stood there waiting for Sam’s car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was into dudes, I would choose Bucky too. His boy Gabe is pretty dope, and there’s something to be said for Steve, but yeah, Bucky’s a good choice,” Bak said, taking a sip of beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okoye’s finer though. I actually think I could pull Bucky if I wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m fucking with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Be safe,” Sam said, walking to his cab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walked into Bucky’s room like he owned it. Bucky put down his book and looked at Sam like he was crazy. He probably was right now. “How you just going to leave me at the party?” Sam griped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be balls deep in Nessa by now,” Bucky shrugged, going back to his novel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took off his coat and boots and climbed in Bucky’s bed. He scooted over until their shoulders were touching, and Sam could smell Bucky’s shampoo. “Nessa didn’t make me cookies and buy me balloons. You did. What happened to the brunette? She looked down to party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An asshole commanded me to stay by his side all night, and then left to flirt with his sidepiece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left to get a drink with my homeboy, and then you left me there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you are just going to skip right over you smiling and flirting with Nessa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just flirting. I was coming back. Beside, there was a girl for you to flirt with or better yet M’Baku was sitting right there. You could have fawned all over him like usual. Sucked his dick like you do on the regular,” Sam said. Bucky glowered at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That really bothers you, doesn't it. You bring it up anytime you're pissed at me. Appreciating his game is not being on his dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He takes it like that,” Sam pouted. “And you never say anything about my game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, you're the number one player in the conference right now. Your face is plastered all over campus. There are fucking falcon stickers and merchandise at the bookstore. We’re the wolverines. The crowd lost their shit when you stepped on the court. What is there to say? And normally, you're very humble about it all. You actually do your own homework, so you can get a grad degree. Everyone compliments you and Bak, all the time, but I am the only one who gets shit about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do it more than everyone,” Sam pouted. Bucky put down his book, and swung his leg over Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about to suck your dick, so I don’t have to hear this shit no more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to do that?” Sam asked, looking up at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can figure it out,” Bucky said, tugging Sam’s pants down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes were bugged. He knew he wanted Bucky, but damn this was...fast...break neck. Not to mention they had been partying all night. “Wait, do you want to do that? I mean...are you still drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sober. Have been for a while, and I only do what I want. The question is do you want me to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam thought for a moment. Bucky moved to lie back down. Sam grabbed his hips. “Yes,” Sam said. Bucky rolled his eyes, but continued removing Sam’s pants. “Wait,” Sam said when Bucky tugged on his underwear. Bucky looked at him. “Can you take your hair down?” Bucky reached up and pulled the elastic band from his hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Bucky smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam said, shifting so Bucky can get his clothes off. Sam's heart was beating as Bucky flipped his hair over his shoulder and leaned down. The hockey star licked the length of Sam’s cock. Bucky looked at Sam as he took him in his mouth. Sam's eyes fluttered closed, but he opened them, realizing he wanted to see every moment of this. Remember, every moment of this. He was committing to memory the way Bucky’s pinkening lips stretched around his brown skin. He savored the feel of Bucky’s rough hands around his shaft. They way Bucky rolled Sam’s balls in his hands. Bucky never looked away from him not even when his eyes were tearing up as he deep-throated Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, I’m about to come,” Sam warned, his body tight on the precipice of release. Bucky just increased his efforts. Sam squirted into the warm wet of Barnes’s mouth. He watched the athlete swallow every drop of him, wiping those bruised lips. Sam lay back into the pillows. It was perfect. Today was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had gone silent. Sam opened one eye. Bucky was back on his hunches, his hands in his pajama pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you jacking off?” Sam asked, his dick twitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Bucky moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna see,” Sam said. “Take off your pants and come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to know tomorrow, this high that you are on...it’s going to have to come down,” Bucky said, doing as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sam said, kissing his temple. Sam decided he liked that so he bit Bucky’s ear, and kissed along his jaw. He stopped to watch Bucky squeeze his cock. Sam put his hand over Bucky’s, and pulled the man into a kiss. Sam liked it when Bucky groaned into his mouth. “My baby, thinking about me being inside of him,” Sam whispered into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m thinking about being inside, my baby,” Bucky said with a groan. Sam watched as Bucky spilled over their hands. Bucky collapsed onto the pillow, his hair fanning out. Sam brung his hand to his mouth to taste Bucky. It was salty. He looked down at the man, clearly relaxed and leant down and ran his tongue over Bucky cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much, too much, too much,” Bucky squeaked. Sam stopped. “You could have done that about ten minutes ago,” Bucky breathed, eyeing Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never did it before,” Sam offered as an excuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had your dick sucked- recently. You know what you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you,” Sam said, lying back down. Bucky was completely naked, but Sam still had on his shirt and sweatshirt. He took them off and got under the covers. After a moment, Bucky snuggled into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you had sex with dudes,” Sam hedged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve fucked a few dudes, but mostly I let them suck my dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ain’t never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottomed? No. And if you think I’m going to bottom all the time, you got another thing coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You baked me cookies and the hair,” Sam muttered. “You’re my biggest fan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend an hour in the bathroom and you're the most caring, nonjudgmental, and thoughtful person I know. And come next weekend, you get to be my biggest fan, I want you in the stands and some of your famous tacos after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can swing that. Steve would kick our ass if he knew we were equating gender stereotypes to sexual positions,” Sam snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” Bucky smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I think we fucked up on the Stark thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t fuck shit up. Stark doesn’t deserve him.” Sam grimaced. “I don’t want to think about that right now. You got three more hours of me being your groupie. Tell me what you want,” Bucky said, kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean...normally my dick would be wet right about now...I guess we still need to figure that out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. He looked over to Sam, and then got up and left the room. Sam listened as Bucky went into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is there a bag of condoms and spermicide on the counter?” Bucky yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mama thinks I’m a ho,” Sam returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That tracks,” Bucky muttered, coming back into the room with coconut oil and the box Steve opened earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was dreaming. This day was too good to be true. Bucky was so tight around him. Sam was dizzy with happiness. He tried to be respectful because it was clear Bucky was not experiencing the same level of euphoria Sam was feeling as he bottomed out, but laying there, inside of him, licking into Bucky’s mouth felt real. It felt like forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Bak walked into the house laden down with groceries. There was a bump in the back of the house, and Steve cursed. Sam and Bak eyed one another, putting the bags on the counter. Sam usually had class until 8pm, but his professor had food poisoning. Steve came out into the living room looking guilty. Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend, but didn’t say anything. He put the groceries away he brought for Bucky’s tacos. He brought double than usual. He was going to fix Bucky his own pan.</p><p>Bak went over to the dinning table to get some work done. He couldn’t study in the party house and too many people bothered him when he went to the library. He claimed Okoye would bother him too, but it was probably the other way around. Okoye was Premed.</p><p>“Is Bucky here?” Steve asked, looking around.</p><p>“I just got here. He is probably still at practice. The Kings’ scout is here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Steve said, turning around. A second later Stark came out into the living room.</p><p>“Stark!” Bak said.</p><p>“Sup, M’Baku,” Tony said, dapping him up. “Wilson,” Tony added.</p><p>“Hey, Tony,” Sam smiled, shaking his head at his friend. Steve had the nerve to look defiant. </p><p>“I got a new strain I want you guys to try. I took a hit and moonwalked for three hours,” Tony said.</p><p>“Just let me know when,” Bak said. Stark smiled. He turned to Sam.</p><p>“You know I work a lot. I got to look at my schedule,” Sam lied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Stark said, kissing Steve. “See ya,” Tony said, heading for the door. Steve followed him. </p><p>“Bak, man, you didn’t see him here today,” Sam said.</p><p>“What? Why? Wait...I thought Bucky was your man. Is you in a threesome?”</p><p>“No...shut up.”</p><p>“Okay?” Bak said, going back to his thermodynamics book. Usually cheerleaders did Bak’s work, but Bak took a class so hard, no one wanted to do his homework. Sam just found out his boy had an A in the class.</p><p>“So, now that you’ve fucked, you're going to take Bucky’s side on everything,” Steve said, coming back into the house. </p><p>“I’m trying to be neutral,” Sam said, throwing together a smoothie.</p><p>“Well, you're failing. Tony’s your friend too, or was before Bucky got in your head.”</p><p>“You're the one sneaking around with him. Who you're really pissed at right now, you won’t say shit to him. AND y’all still ain’t public. What happened to the light? Bak, did you know Stark was fucking Steve?”</p><p>“Nah,” Bak said. Sam shrugged. </p><p>“He took me to Per Se,” Steve confessed.</p><p>Sam's eyes bugged. “He took you to dinner?” Sam asked happy for his friend.</p><p>“Well,” Steve hedged.</p><p><em> Aww shit! </em> Sam thought. </p><p>“He had them close down the restaurant for the night. He and I were the only ones there. The chef came out, personally. There were violins and a sommelier. And a whole desert cart.”</p><p>“Damn, that shit smooth,” Bak said. </p><p>“He thought I just wanted to go there. He didn’t understand why I wanted to go there. It’s the thought that counts,” Steve explained.</p><p>“It really is sweet, Steve, but…” Sam started.</p><p>“No buts. I like him. He’s trying in his own way. Bucky doesn’t get to control my life,” Steve said.</p><p>“I’m not trying to control your life. I’m trying to look out for you,” Bucky sighed.</p><p>Sam and Steve jumped, turning to Bucky who was in a suit. “I don’t need you to do that,” Steve returned.</p><p>“Steve, you try to see the good in everyone…” Bucky explained. </p><p>“So, I’m naive?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at his shoes. “Fuck you, Buck,” Steve stormed out of the front door and slammed it.</p><p>Bak shook his head and put on his headphones. </p><p>Sam looked at Bucky. “Man, why are you so convinced Stark is doing dirt. I know Steve’s your boy and you have issues with money…”</p><p>“Leave it alone, Sam.” Bucky growled.</p><p>“Leave it alone, Sam? You can growl at me all you want, I ain’t one of your little groupies. This shit doesn't make any sense…” and then it dawned on the basketball star. “You fucked Stark,” Sam said. Bucky’s face told him it was true. “Before or after?”</p><p>Bucky glowered at Sam clearly affronted. “Before... way before. He wanted more. I said no, and now he’s fucking my best friend- who is in love with him.”</p><p>“Shit,” Sam said. “Maybe...”</p><p>“There are no maybes,” Bucky said, putting down his stuff. “Don’t tell him,” the man pleaded.</p><p>“You need to tell him. If he’s being used to make you jealous, you need to tell him. If you fucked the man he’s in love with, you need to tell him, and if you are jealous,” Sam said. Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes. “that Steve is not spending as much time with you anymore, you need to tell him.”</p><p>“What if it fucks up our friendship?” Bucky asked, going over to Sam. </p><p>“More than it’s already fucked up?” Sam asked. He leaned in to kiss Bucky. Bucky’s eyes flicked to Bak. “He already knows,” Sam said. “You afraid I’ma make your boyfriend jealous?” Sam asked, smirking. Bucky kissed Sam, slowly.</p><p>“Yes,” He said, backing away, quickly. Sam had a knife in his hand.</p><p>“Keep playing. I’m going to take these tacos to Dum Dum’s house this weekend,” Sam threatened. “No Grillo’s house.”</p><p>“Damn, I would hate to go to jail before I signed my contract,” Bucky returned.</p><p>“Wait..what contract? Is that why you're so dressed up? Bae?” Sam said, coming around the counter, standing in front of Buck.</p><p>“It’s what I came home to tell you. The Kings offered me a contract,” Bucky smiled.</p><p>“A contract? For how much?” Sam asked. </p><p>They heard the front door open and Steve trooped back through the living room with a bag in his hand. “Steve wait, you're going to want to hear this,” Sam said because Bucky wouldn’t.</p><p>“Is it an apology?” Steve said, turning around.</p><p>“Okay…No,” Sam uttered.</p><p>“The Kings offered me a two-year rookie contract for $925,000,” Bucky told them.</p><p>“That’s the cap!” Steve yelled. “They think you're worth $925,000 now? You're going to be a multi-millionaire.” The blond ran over and hugged his friend, jumping around. Sam joined them. Bak looked up from his homework at the three fools jumping in the middle of the living room. He should have gone to the library.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam turned in the kitchen. Everything was ready. The beef was browned, the steak rare, and the chicken juicy. The sauce was ready to go. All the toppings cut up. He was going to do a platter all-nice and pretty like the charcuterie board lady on Instagram. He had the champagne, the beer, and the cannoli from the bakery he and Bak had to drive an hour to get to. It was Bucky’s favorite. He cleaned his room and set up the candles.</p><p>Sam had on his freshest fit in wolverine colors. He brought some new kicks to go with his new shirt. He also brought some lube. Sam had done some testing in the shower the other day. He decided he needed the slipperiest of the lube choices if he was going to do this for Bucky. Sam heard the horn honk. That would be Bak, Thor and Erik.</p><p>“Steve, let’s go,” Sam said. Steve came running out of his room with an overnight bag. “You’re not riding back with us?”</p><p>“No,” Steve answered.</p><p>“We’re having tacos tonight,” Sam tried. Steve was spending more and more time with Stark, and Bucky still hadn’t told him, mostly because Steve was avoiding his best friend because he was still mad. </p><p>“That’s not all you're having tonight,” Steve said, his eyebrows wiggling.</p><p>“That’s the after after party,” Sam said, smirking.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam’s phone rang right before they got into the rink. The ringtone told him it was his coach. He took the call, waving at a few people who recognized him. He told Steve and the team to go ahead and get good seats. Sam listened to his coach, stunned. He had been worried about how he was going to pay for grad school. With his scholarship and working at the Pit, he was still debt free. He was hoping to keep it that way. </p><p>This shit came right on time. He was relieved and excited, but bummed out thinking about what it meant. He hung up with the coach. This was Bucky’s day. His signing ceremony was right after the game. Sam could see the local news and ESPN trucks from where he was standing. He would be his baby's biggest fan today, and tell him his news tomorrow.</p><p>Sam was on his feet cheering with everyone else. Erik and Bak were too cool. Sam would be too, but this was his man so he, Steve and Thor did the wave with everyone else. Rhodey and Stark showed up just in time to chant White Wolf with the crowd. The team came skating out as Sam was signing an autograph. Finally, Bucky came out and skated around the rink like he was the fucking Flash.  </p><p>“These hoes going crazy,” Erik said. And they were. Did a girl just faint? Sam shook his head until Bucky came to a quick stop right in front of him in the stands and smirked, blew kisses, and waved to the crowd. </p><p>“Oh, Bucky a pimp, huh? That shit was pretty tight,” Rhodey said. Sam couldn’t help his blush. Steve pinched him.</p><p>Sam was so happy his Mama talked him out of football. This shit was on another level. Even Thor was flinching watching grown ass men crash into each other at breakneck speeds. “Yo, these dudes are beasts,” Erik muttered as Dum Dum crushed the biggest dude on the other team into the Plexiglas in front of them. To be fair, the guy had been gunning for Bucky all night.  Dum Dum skated away and hit him again before he could get all the way up. With that last hit, Sam thought Dum Dum was trying to knock him through the barrier. They locked the redhead up in hockey jail. The announcer said he had two minutes in the penalty box. Sam watched in horror as the second biggest dude on the other team raced towards Bucky. This motherfucker leapt at Bucky, but his boyfriend ducked and sent the attacker careening into his teammate. </p><p>Sam didn’t give a fuck about the puck or the score. He was about to have a heart attack watching this shit. He listened to a few of Bucky’s games on the radio. He watched some highlights. He had never been to a game. He had never realized what a good skater Bucky was. He was fast and swerving defenders like he was in sneakers.  Bucky swung his stick, the goalie dove, but it was a fake out. Bucky sailed the puck into the goal, winning the game. Sam thought basketball fans were wild, these folks went plum crazy. </p><p>When Sam and the team walked into the signing ceremony, most of the hockey team was already here. He nodded to Bucky’s crew. A few reporters turned and snapped photos of Sam and his team. Bak cheesed it up. He and Erik played it cool. Thor was a jolly dude until you stuck a camera in his face. He was mugging, and Rhodey always went for dashing. They sat, and Sam smiled when Bucky’s sisters came in and sat in the front row. Sam thought Bucky should have told his dad the wrong day and time by “accident,” but the jackass was sitting up front with his third wife. Everyone cheered when Bucky, his mom, and the King’s coaching staff walked into the room. The camera flashes were constant.</p><p>“Is that Bucky’s mama?” Erik asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Shh,” Sam chastised.</p><p>“She fly as hell. No wonder she got four kids,” Erik said.</p><p>“Chill out, Bruh,” Sam said. Mrs. Katan was beautiful like her son.</p><p>A moment later, a miracle happened. Bucky grinned for the cameras for once in his life as he signed his contract. The room was filled with cheers and applause, and then questions started.</p><p>“Bucky, is there anything you would like to say?”</p><p>“I just would like to thank my mom for always believing in me. My teammates. My coach. The fans. The basketball team for coming out,” Bucky said. Bak yipped. The audience laughed. “And my lifelong friend, Steve and my best friend, Sam.”</p><p>“You forgot your dad,” a reporter said.</p><p>“My dad’s here too, and so are my beautiful sisters, Becca, Bre, and Bella.”</p><p>“Bucky, are you celebrating tonight?” Another reporter asked.</p><p>“You know it. I’m going to chill with my homeboys, and my biggest fans.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Either Bucky didn’t give a fuck or he was super drunk, but somehow he found ways to be touching Sam all night. They were at a strip club. Bucky’s scumbag dad’s idea. Bucky was getting a lap dance, but he wouldn’t let Sam’s thigh go. Bucky’s dad offered to pay for a private dance for Bucky, but he declined. George got one instead. Bucky’s mouth was attached to his neck in the limo. George proudly told them it could fit everyone, Bucky gestured for Sam to get in, so he did. A moment later, Bucky climbed in and shut the door. At the club Bucky pinned him against the wall in the dark and was even dancing on him. Their inner circle noticed, but didn’t say anything. Bak even ran interference with Bucky’s old ass father trying to hang with the boys. His boy asked what kind of deal he could get on his Honda. That shit made George’s whole night.</p><p>Sam tried to make Bucky’s night when he sucked him off in the limo on the way home. While Bucky’s cock was heavy on his tongue he was thinking about how thick and long it was. Damn, he really was going to do this. He got back into it when Bucky muttered, “Baby, that feels so good.” Bucky came into his open mouth and then pulled Sam into his lap. Sam spent the rest of the ride making out with the superstar while he grinded against his ass.</p><p>“Look at me,” Bucky whispered, kissing him. His hair was a curtain around their heads. “You okay?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Sam nodded. He was tearing up, but it had nothing to do with Bucky filling him at the moment. It had everything to do with not having this for much longer. They had just found one another. Sam sobered. “Fuck me, superstar,” Sam said, kissing him.</p><p>Bucky rocked into him slowly. After a while the burn turned into ache and the ache became want, an itch that needed to be scratched. “Oh, baby right there,” Sam groaned. </p><p>“You liked that?” Bucky grunted.</p><p>“I love it,” Sam said, biting on Bucky’s lip. Bucky pushed Sam’s legs back further and fucked into him with abandon. After Bucky came inside of him for the third time, cursing up a storm, they ate tacos and cannoli at the dining room table.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>“I want another cannoli,” Bucky said. Sam huffed, but got up like the good little groupie he was supposed to be tonight. He came back into the room and Bucky was sitting up. He tried to hand Bucky the napkin, but this asshole opened his mouth.</p><p>“You’re tripping,” Sam said, laying down and biting into the desert. Bucky pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Sam laughed and fed him a piece of desert. Bucky reached over on the side of the bed into his bag and dropped a stack of pamphlets in Sam’s lap. </p><p>“What’s all this?” Sam said, picking up a pamphlet. It was for UC Davis’s Psychology program, another was for UCLA. <em> Shit. </em></p><p>“You just started filling out applications. I was thinking it wouldn’t hurt to apply to some in California,” Bucky said.</p><p>“That’s sweet, Bae,” Sam said, looking at the twenty or so pamphlets in his lap.</p><p>“But?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I was going to wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“Wait until tomorrow for what?”</p><p>“Some scouts from FIBA have been watching me. Spain and Korea are taking a very hard look. They both want medals at the Japanese Olympics, especially Korea. Politics and shit. I can play for a couple of years, save up, and go to grad school debt free.”</p><p>“Spain and Korea,” Bucky said. “I mean that’s great. I’m proud of you. I was surprised when you didn’t decide to go free agent in the NBA, like Thor and Bak. You're good enough, they're just biased against certain schools and teams.” </p><p>Sam had thought about it, but he was burned out. If he wasn’t guaranteed a slot he wasn’t about to waste his time for something he made himself do everyday. “Nah, I think the scouts know when someone is hungry or not. I love basketball, but these last four years have been work.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve gotten through the hard part, and now it’s time to collect what we put in.”</p><p>“To operate at the level I would need to, day in and day out, I would have to find the passion and the energy again. Two-three years in FIBA, leading a team, I can do, to make sure I’m straight, financially. I would be a scrub in the NBA.”</p><p>“If you wanted to go straight to grad school…” Bucky began.</p><p>Sam sighed, “Bae, I hope you know how I feel about you. I love you, but we’re still pretty new, and you may want me to be your kept man now, but we might break up. You're about to be a professional hockey player. That’s a whole new world of pussy and ass. Besides, you need to take care of your Mom and sisters, not me.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Bucky murmured, kissing Sam.</p><p>“I know because you're my biggest fan. I hope you know I’ma have your ass out in Spain.”</p><p>“It’s my night, Asshole,” Bucky said.</p><p>“It is. You know I love you. I let you fuck me in my ass.”</p><p>“You did good too, baby. Took my cock just like a pro,” Bucky whispered, biting at Sam’s jaw. </p><p>“Shut up,” Sam said.</p><p>“I might bend you over right now and fill you again,” Bucky said. Sam didn’t object too much when he did.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Technically, Bucky’s day was over, but Sam still felt like getting up and fixing him breakfast in bed. FIBA ate into Bucky’s signing day celebration. Sam put on some coffee and broke out the bacon, eggs, and bagels. </p><p>“I will give you fifty dollars for the first cup of coffee,” Stark said, coming from Steve’s room.</p><p>“Shh. Are you about to leave?” Sam whispered, glancing at his closed door.</p><p>“Yes,” Stark said.</p><p>“Then it’s free. Go get dressed,” Sam said, shooing him away. Stark went back into Steve’s room.</p><p>Sam’s room door opened. Bucky scratched at his stomach. His hair was up in a band. He had on a pair of Sam’s basketball shorts. “Are you making me breakfast?” Bucky smiled.</p><p>“Yes, breakfast in bed. Go get back in bed.”</p><p>“I would love to, Baby, but I got practice in an hour.”</p><p>“The wolverines don’t...oh shit...you’re practicing for the Kings.”</p><p>“They sent a team down. They’ll be here until I graduate,” Bucky smiled. Sam smiled back. It cracked when Steve’s room door opened.</p><p>“Wilson, is the coffee ready?” Stark asked. His clothes were rumpled. His shirt misbuttoned and his sunglasses eschew.</p><p>“You're making him coffee?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I was making you coffee, and he asked for some,” Sam shrugged.</p><p>“That tracks. My Coffee. My best friend. You want my boyfriend next?” Bucky muttered. </p><p>Stark took off his glasses. His chest puffed out. <em> Oh Shit </em>, Sam thought. “The only thing I wanted from you is to be your friend, and you constantly shit on me. I let it go because of Steve, but I’m getting really tired of your shit,” Tony said.</p><p>“Maybe, y’all should talk about it outside,” Sam whispered.</p><p>“You’re tired of my shit, Stalker? I’m tired of you using my best friend. Have you told Steve you sucked my dick every Tuesday and Thursday sophomore year?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“No, but neither did you,” Steve said, stepping fully into the living room. Steve’s hair was sticking straight up and his normally beautiful face was screwed up in a scowl.</p><p>“Steve,” Bucky and Tony chirped.</p><p>“I’m not stupid. I’ve known you my whole life, Buck. Give me some credit. You don’t think one week into your tantrum that I didn’t figure out what was going on. I kept waiting for you to tell me, either of you,” Steve said, his arms folded. “I thought maybe I read it wrong, but no, you’re both lying assholes.”</p><p>“Steve,” Bucky said, walking towards him. “It was way before and it was casual for me,” Bucky explained. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I have never seen you fall for someone so quick.”</p><p>Stark glowered at Buck as he threw him under the bus. Bucky went to say something else, and Stark cut him off, “So, here’s the deal. Yes, the first time we met, I was flirting with you to piss Bucky off, and then you took charge. I liked it. So, I didn’t stop you. We hung out again, and I was going to tell you, but I was having fun. I realized I liked you, a lot, and I didn’t want to fuck it up. I felt bad. Bucky was my friend...with benefits, but I’m just going to be real here. I wanted you more,” Stark said. He turned to Bucky.</p><p>“I’m not ashamed of Steve. I know that’s what you think. We didn’t go to Per Se, because my father is ashamed of me, his drug addled fuck up of a son. No, I don’t hang out with Steve in the daytime because most days, I wake up at 3pm because I work or party all night. I’ll take him anywhere he wants to go after five because he’s a tiny little angry man that cares about making the world a better place, and when he looks at me, I care about that too, but mostly I just want to make him happy. You're a cool dude, Bucky Barnes, but you're not Steve. And I would really like it if we could get along, because you're bumming my boyfriend out. Is that coffee ready?”  </p><p>“Yeah,” Sam said, smiling at Stark, taking down a mug. Steve was on the verge of tears. Sam glanced at his boyfriend. Bucky was taking in Steve’s happiness. Sam saw when he gave in.</p><p>“That’s a real pretty speech, Stark. You practice that?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I got an A in communications, but really I’m a natural,” Stark said.</p><p>“If you hurt him, I’ll bludgeon you with a hockey stick,” Bucky said.</p><p>“If you hurt him again, I’ll have you disappeared,” Stark returned.</p><p>“Y’all just ruined that beautiful moment,” Sam said.</p><p>“With toxic masculinity,” Steve added. Sam could see he was happy as pie though.</p><p>“Yeah that,” Sam said. “How many eggs y’all want?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Third Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam came back from dinner with Yu-Jun and his family. He found a package waiting for him in the foyer of his hotel suite. His assistant, Dorothy said he got a package before she left for the day, but he forgot about it. He dropped his bag and went over to the table. He opened the large box and then a case, and was staring down at a drone. He looked for the packing slip. There wasn’t one. Just a card. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A baby chick for the Falcon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He should have known. This must have taken a while and some money for Bucky to build. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: What am I supposed to do with a drone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: Fly it in that park you like. You said you get bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: The Seoul Forest? I never told you I like to go there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: There are like 90,000 posts of trees and that bridge on your Insta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: I guess I should have pictures of me tonguing down models and liquor bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: It would be more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: Thank you. This must have taken some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: Believe it or not, I get bored too, tinkering helps. I named it Red Wing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: Are you breaking some news to me right now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: I don’t know yet. You’ll have to watch the press conference. Are you ready for tomorrow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: We’ll see. You gonna watch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bucky</b>
  <span>: Come on, Sammy. You know I’m your biggest fan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sam</strong>: And I'm yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had helped his team win the FIBA Asia Championship, which automatically put them in the Olympics. His mama must be praying for him at home because their first few games were cake walks, but Sam was watching Argentina, Serbia, Spain and the US like hawks. If they made it to the top four he was good. If they medaled, they were going to get a bonus. It was more money in his savings for Sam, but his teammates didn’t make as much as he did, and they could use that money. They were in the top ten now, and that was way better than what everyone thought they could accomplish. The betting markets had South Korea ranked at #15 at the start of the Olympics. Now the odds had them at seven.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the teamwork. He made a point to get to know everyone on and off the court. He had his starters moving like a well-oiled machine, but there was only so much you could do when you were playing against the raw talent of the Lebron, Harden, and Westbrook. Sam was happy he didn’t face them earlier in the competition. The great thing was that the US team wasn’t used to playing together and they were all superstars. Basketball in Korea had been losing popularity. Bringing in Sam and the Olympics was a marketing ploy. Sam had a longer time with his Olympic teammates. They were practically a hive mind, now, and it paid off. They defeated Serbia, barely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an upset. There were as many boos as cheers, but Sam couldn’t help but grin when FALCOOOONNNN tumbled out of the speakers. Sam was humbled they were one game away from the bronze medal. His team was ecstatic. They were being surrounded by their families and fans. Yu-Jun’s wife was crying. The man proudly hoisted his toddler up in the air. Sam was happy, but there was a little pang there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped when was picked up from behind. He expected Erik who played for Germany, but there was too much movement. The paparazzi and sports journalist all rushed towards Sam. When he turned around, Bucky Barnes, the hockey superstar was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hardest thing Sam had to do was stop himself from kissing Bucky in that moment. They weren’t technically a couple anymore, and he guessed Bucky didn’t want to be officially outed being a world-class athlete and all. He did pull him into a hug and let the scent of him surround him- ground him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam did the customary post game interview, watching Bucky get inundated with questions about his new contract. Everyone wanted to know if he was going to stay with the Kings or go somewhere else. Bucky was better in front of the camera, now. He deflected questions like a pro, and had the reporters laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam focused, and pulled two of his teammates into the interview, Cho worked his ass off this year, and Yu-Jun was a talented point guard. Sam let them talk and slowly backed away. He was almost at the locker room when Erik did stop to congratulate him. He was headed back to Germany tomorrow night, his team having already been eliminated, but they promised to meet up before he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’all looking aight, Wilson. How many dimes did you have tonight?” Baylor Russell on the US team asked. They all bumped fist with him, heading for the court and the next game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight. We just playing the game, Man,” Sam said, heading to the locker room. When he got out of the shower. Bucky was sitting in front of his locker taking selfies with Sam’s teammates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where’s the party at?” Bucky said, snapping him with a towel. Sam popped his lips at his juvenile friend and went back to getting dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, how long you stayin’ this time?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I leave at noon tomorrow,” Bucky grimaced. “I have a game,” The man explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, I understand. I’m just happy you came out. The squad and me usually get drinks, and then there’s this club we can hit up. Erik was telling me about it. A lot of the ballers are supposed to be there tonight,” Sam started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Bucky were inseparable the last few months of their senior year, knowing they were going to be living on two continents. It wasn’t so much of a breakup, but more of a untying. Sam came to South Korea and focused on his team. He had a job to do- a goal in mind. He hadn’t really dated beyond one-night stands, and even those were few and far between.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky took the opposite approach, egged on by his father. He had become the bad boy of hockey. Bucky had been attached to models, stars, and even a former boy band member one time. Bucky refused to comment on anything in the press, but there were photos and videos and articles of him blitzed out his mind with his dick out. Of course his publicist and agent used it to his advantage. Bucky had sponsorships that all revolved around him being some kind of a rebel. It was cute on TV, not so much in real life when Bucky called him at 4 in the morning LA time, high, heavy metal music blasting and strange voices in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Steve tried to talk to him as friends, but he ignored them. It was easy to blow off interventions when they were long distance. Sam just gave up. Bucky used to call almost everyday, but then they started fighting about the partying, the calls slowed down for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was physically closer to Bucky, but still lived on the other side of the country in New York. He tried to stay in touch, but Steve was a curator at the Guggenheim and director of Stark’s charity. He didn't have that much time to babysit Bucky now that him and Stark were adopting an actual baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is Bucky never went too long without calling. He was actually calling more, lately. They were always texting and Bucky had come to see him more in the last six months than he had in the past two years. Up until January, Sam did most of the visiting. Sam usually did a tour of the US when he was back on the continent. He visited his parents and Steve in New York, Sarah in Virginia, Bak and Okoye in Texas, Nessa in Arizona, and Bucky in LA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was surprised when he got a call out of the blue from Nessa. She was the CFO of a beauty conglomerate and had a lot of suppliers in South Korea. They went to lunch and kept in touch and had become really good friends. She never did marry that doctor. She had a “partner” that was just as successful as she was, but he was a tech mogul that sold his small app for millions of dollars. He had a lot more time to cater to Nessa’s whims and worship at the altar of Anessa Pearson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam got his first sponsorship from Nessa’s company, a men’s skincare line. Bucky teased him mercilessly about the hockey star being the face of Harley, and Sam being the face of Internal Glow Beauty. He stopped laughing when he told him how he got the deal. Sam felt guilty which was ridiculous because they were not together, Bucky just had a pregnancy scare, and Sam and Nessa were not even dating...or fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, drinks and a club sounds cool,” Bucky said. Sam could hear the disappointment in voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You want to go to a titty bar or something?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your night. I’ll go where you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, honestly, if it’s up to me, after a few drinks, I usually go to the suite and go to bed. I’m tired as shit. I was trying to show you a good time,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about a good time. I came here for you, Sam. Sleep sounds pretty great to me, too,” Bucky admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes narrowed. That surprised him. “Where are you staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t book a hotel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I had plans?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would sleep on the couch or book a room,” Bucky said. Sam blinked at him. “Or I would make it worth your while to cancel these hypothetical plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hadn’t even got his room door open all the way before Bucky was pressed against him, his tongue in his mouth. Bucky stripped off his shirt and reached for Sam again, but the man shook his head. Bucky rolled his eyes, but got on his knees and unbuckled Sam’s belt. Sam caressed his jaw and ran his hands through Bucky’s hair. Sam’s pants fell to his ankles as Bucky sucked his balls. It felt good, but it wasn’t what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam fed Bucky his dick and then fucked into his mouth. Bucky held still like the groupie he was supposed to be right now. Sam finished with a grunt and Bucky’s mouth filled with spunk. “Take your clothes off and go lay on the bed on your stomach,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s brow rose as he worked his jaw. He got up and took off his pants and headed for the king size bed. Sam had disappeared into the bathroom but he returned with lube and a pack of condoms. Sam opened him up with practice fingers. It wasn’t long before Sam had filled him completely. The basketball star kissed his neck and the side of his jaw. He spent considerable time nosing at the nape of Bucky’s neck. It was no secret this was Sam’s favorite position because Bucky’s hair was in his face the whole time, and in reach to pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam?” Bucky said under him. He kept trying to throw it back to get Sam to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sam whispered back, kissing his cheek. “Your mine tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours every night and I...miss this...I need you,” Bucky whined. Sam rolled his hips into Bucky’s ass. He was moving very slow. Bucky was frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t control everything, Baby,” Sam said, taking his time sliding in and out of the man. “You going to let me take control?” Sam said, interlocking their fingers and making love to the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bucky hissed when Sam hit the right spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sam said, hitting it again. Sam took the man over and over again, until the fire built up in both their bellies. Sam put everything he felt into strokes, everything into the kisses along Bucky’s neck, and everything into the grip of their connecting hands. Bucky was moving beneath him again. Sam didn’t say anything. He knew his baby was almost there. Sam just pressed into him further, helping his baby’s release. Bucky came with a stuttering exhale. Sam stubbornly pushed through the heat sitting in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted this to last. Like he wanted them to last, but he found himself spilling inside Bucky. He collapsed on top of the man burying his nose in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam lay in his arms, savoring the moment. Tomorrow they would have to go back to the real world. Tomorrow Bucky would get back on a plane and become a voice on the line. A gray bubble in his phone. A headline on ESPN or TMZ.  His homeboy from college. That’s how Sam usually got written up in the articles when they occasionally attended one another’s games. Sam was someone he used to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ran his hands over the tattoo on Bucky’s side. 0039120311999988. Random digits Bucky got inked on his body when he was high or drunk, or both, a year or so ago and now couldn’t remember what they were. Sam had no idea why he was so obsessed with the bold black digits. He Googled the numbers. Asked if they were a bank account or other account number? Some type of security code or password. Bucky had no idea and for some reason that made Sam more curious. It was probably more about the canvas than the ink. Sam found himself absently rubbing that tattoo whenever they were alone together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the stars out the giant window overlooking the city. Sam could see the shadow of Mt. Fuji in the distance. He hoped that once the Olympics were over he could take a day in Japan. How he wished Bucky would have had more time. Sam snuggled into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get some sleep, Man. We both have to get up early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sleep on the plane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose I can sleep on the court.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Asshole. I meant you can go to sleep, should go to sleep, but I’m going to stay up for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay up and do what?” Sam mumbled into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got four offers. My lawyer, agent, and publicist are going over all the terms, benefits, and potential earnings, and I have just checked out. Everyone’s looking to me to make a decision. I choke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a big decision. You need to take a moment to think about it,” Sam reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? Help me get it,” Sam said, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Bucky said, grabbing Sam’s hand. “I realized that in the back of my mind I was weighing how close I was going to be to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you, too, but Buck,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky cut him off. “I tried it okay. I tried to be an adult- amicable. I tried to do my own thing. It sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from? Every time I call, you're living the high life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candy,” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realized you missed me because of the groupie you thought you knocked up?” Sam huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was pretty terrifying and the press horrible, but before the test came back- I don’t know. It was exciting, the idea of being a dad. I thought about barbecues and little ice skates and Chanukahs and Christmases. It was just the wrong person. I was both relieved and disappointed when the test came back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I’m saying. You said FIBA, the KBL was about grad school. I felt like I was back on the quad the last time I visited you in Seoul. Your face was everywhere: cereal ads, sneaker ads, soda ads, and let’s not forget Nessa’s Internal Glow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the CFO, not the owner, and you’re petty,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be a millionaire off sponsorship alone. Have you changed your mind? Did you find your passion for basketball again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been so focused on getting to the Olympics and my team. I hadn’t thought about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you're not coming back anytime soon?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we're keeping it 100, I wasn’t in a rush to come back if I was going to have to read about the next girl you got pregnant, or you being in a hospital because your drunk ass fell off a stage at some club...or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t because I was drunk, the step was loose. I sued the club and the paper that printed that for libel and won,” Bucky explained. Sam lifted up to look at Bucky. “What? I donated the money to the special Olympics and a local substance abuse clinic.” Sam lay back down. “I was just thinking when you medal,” Bucky continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it, Man,” Sam groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “If you medal, I thought you might be heading home, and I was trying to be as close as possible to wherever that is. If that’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even begun to look at applications. I applied and got into Columbia, Northwestern, and UVA before I left. I just thought I’d reapply, and I would go to one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not one of your offers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, maybe...” Buck said, looking out into the night. “It doesn’t matter. At least you’ll be on the same continent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IF, I decide to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a big IF.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, I love you, I do, but we haven’t been in a serious relationship for two years. We don’t even know if we work like that anymore. Should we be making life changing decisions for a relationship we had two almost three years ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bucky said. “You’re the love of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lonely,” Sam sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lonely. I’m surrounded by fucking people all day long. I have fucked women, men, nonconforming, and nonbinary people. I thought I had a great thing going with a guy until Steve pointed out that he was the Air Force version of you. And then I couldn’t unsee it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might have been the one,” Sam snarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t the one, you're the one. You live 6,000 miles a way and everything I do still revolves around you, even when I’m trying to let you live your life. If you don’t think we know each other anymore, then fine, let’s get to know each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize you're talking about a long distance relationship until my contract expires in April, if I decide to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m willing if you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed. “Bucky, why don’t we wait closer to the spring to reassess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seeing someone?” Bucky asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam could hear the jealous note in his voice and knew who this was about. “Not that it’s your business, but no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always go visit Nessa before you come to see me,” Bucky pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed. “Nessa has a man, and I save the best for last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She had a man while you were fucking her in college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you knocked up a stripper,” Sam blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The DNA test says differently. Wait...Is that it?” Bucky asked, looking down at Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more of trying to give you an out, Man,” Sam admitted. “You’re all nostalgic, now. You almost had a kid and that has made you sentimental, but that may change, and if you cheat on me, that’s it. I just lost one of my best friends and the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long distance relationships are hard, and you have spent the last two years giving in to every temptation. I know what it’s like on the road, Buck. And honestly, I don’t like the people you surround yourself with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me partying was me trying to forget you, but that didn’t work. And if this is another fight about my father, he’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone?” Sam asked, looking up at Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked him, really I demanded, that he be at Becca’s graduation. He missed it because he was coked out in San Juan. I got a call for his bail during the ceremony. I wrote him a check for a million dollars and told him not to contact me again unless he gets his shit together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A million dollars?” Sam whistled. George’s trifling ass would have disappeared for $250,000. Bucky couldn’t help but take care of his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have it, and it was worth every penny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam said, looking him in the eye again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened right before you left for Tokyo. I didn’t want to weigh you down with my drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed him. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Bae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Bucky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed him again and squeezed him tight. He ran his thumb across the tattoo while he buried his face in Bucky’s hair. Sam breathed him in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I still want this. Bucky says he wants it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. “Okay, so you're saying you want a long distance relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bucky answered. Sam shivered as Bucky ran his hands up and down his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An exclusive long distance relationship,” Sam clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so, no more overnight trips to Arizona,” Bucky negotiated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust, Buck,” Sam countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust? So, I can go see Natalia in Italy after I leave here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because trust is what this is supposed to be about. Besides, it’s moot, you got a game to get to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Smart ass. And for the record, Pal, I trust you. I don’t trust Nessa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had the TV on while getting dressed to head over to the stadium. Bucky had been gone for two hours. The ESPN talking heads were talking shit as usual. They barely even mentioned South Korea in their Olympic analysis, but Serbia had been brought up three times even though they beat them. Maybe they got beat by ghosts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh snap,” One of the announcers said, looking at his phone. “The ladies are going to be pissed- from what I hear some fellas too. TMZ is reporting Bucky Barnes is off the market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lotion Sam was pumping squirted into a big glob on the hotel duvet. He listened intently. He reached for his phone, and pulled up the TMZ article.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the bad boy of hockey?” A man in a purple suit said. “I love those Harley commercials.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone wrapped his ass up, right when he’s about to sign that new contract,” a former football player added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who's the lucky lady?” The only woman on the panel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No word yet, but Bucky’s official Facebook page just went from ‘single’ to ‘in a relationship’. His Instagram has been scrubbed of some of his more... how should we say...romantic photos,” The head announcer said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that was fast, Buck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sam texted his people to change his shit in a few days. They hadn’t discussed going public. Sam ignored the texts full of question marks. He was too busy scrolling through Bucky’s Instagram. He got choked up when a picture of him and Bucky posted from college. Bucky had his arm slung around him. They were mugging at the camera, beers in hand. Sam didn’t even remember what this was from. The caption just said Falcon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coincidentally, he was in Tokyo yesterday,” the purple suit said on the TV, interrupting Sam’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was supporting his college roommate who plays for South Korea,” the woman added. Sam thinks he remembers meeting her, Monica Rambeau. She used to play in the WNBA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam Wilson, the Falcon. He was a beast in college and his team isn’t looking so shabby in the Olympics. He has been an asset to the South Korean team. If he wins a medal they are going to want to talk to him or at least take a look in the NBA,” the footballer said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great for Wilson, but his friend, Barnes has just put a target on his own back. The groupies love nothing better than a taken man,” purple suit remarked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That asshole should know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam thought. The panel member was a former baseball star and on his fourth wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop it. Barnes has a home game tomorrow. He probably was hoping to be in the air when this news hits for this exact reason,” Rambeau replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll see how long this lasts,” an older man with gray hair added. The four men and woman started laughing. Like Bucky and Sam’s relationship failing was a forgone conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that. Maybe it’s true love,” the lead announcer said. Sam turned off the TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was doing stretches in the locker room watching the game. The US and Argentina were fighting for their spot in the finals. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam thought. Argentina had just tied it up with the US. Cho and Yu-Jun walked over with the rest of the team. They stood transfixed watching the overtime game. Sam felt like a traitor because he loved the US team, but it would be better, if they didn’t have to play them. Sam had something for Argentina. He had been studying the game tapes for six months. He didn’t understand why the US team couldn’t get it together. Well he could, too many superstars. They all gasped when Nico Deck took the shot. Sam couldn’t hear what the announcer said because his team members were cheering watching the ball get swallowed by the net. So now, he had to beat Spain, and then, Argentina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam could see now Spain was going to stay on him. That’s fine he could play diversion while Lee, Cho, Yang, and Yu-Jun ran up the score. He wasn’t even trying to shoot any more. He let his boys show out. Well, okay he did have to hit that three because Willy Gasol was talking shit, but he took the shot when he wasn’t being fouled and kept the ball moving when he was being mugged. In the end, they were guaranteed a silver medal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik joined them at the bar, before getting on his plane. They reminisced about old times and even texted Bak to see what he was up to. That fool called with Rhodey and Thor on the line. Sam cut up with his old friends and current teammates. When Steve called he stepped outside on the balcony of the bar. Steve tried his best, but he still didn’t know much about sports, except baseball. He was the biggest baseball fan on the planet, mainly because his dad was. “I hear Bucky is off the market,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that too,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny because he told me he still wasn’t seeing anyone seriously when he called from the airport on his way to Japan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Sam heard baby Joseph crying and Stark freaking out. Steve sighed and said goodbye. Sam hugged and said goodbye to Erik later. He walked him outside to catch a cab. That’s when his mama FaceTimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know how she did it, but Darlene had on head to toe SK Knights merchandise, probably Dorothy. His daddy had on an old Lennox High Falcons T-shirt. He and his dad had reconciled after he graduated. Their relationship wasn’t back to what it was, but it was a whole lot better. He even knew about Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were throwing a watch party for the final game tomorrow night. He had been given an appointment time to FaceTime with Darlene and all of her guests after the ceremony. Darlene probably invited all of her friends and extended family in Harlem. “Yes, Mama,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you son,” His dad yelled into the iPad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do what you do best tomorrow, Baby,” his mom said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fly,” Sam answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, He walked into his suite and could barely get through the door. There were gifts everywhere from sponsors, businesses, and friends: various products, champagne, balloons, a smorgasbord of gourmet food and treats. There were also twenty-eight dozen blood-orange roses. He was number 28. It was the only thing he cared about. His phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled looking at the name. “Thank you for my roses,” Sam said, lying on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome Olympic medalist. I wish I could be there tomorrow,” Bucky returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too. I actually wish you were here right now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you can boss me around and have your way with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, technology is amazing nowadays,” Bucky said. Sam jumped up when he heard a whirring.  Bucky’s drone flew into the bedroom. A light came on and shined against the bare wall. It was a projector. Bucky waved at him from his bed a tablet in his hands. “You can hang up the phone now,” Bucky said. “Hi,” He said through the drone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed, hanging up, looking at the feed of Bucky on the wall. He was lying in bed shirtless, a fluffy comforter pulled over his lap. His hair was down and wavy which meant he had just taken a shower. Sam would bet a hundred dollars Bucky didn’t have one stitch of clothing on. “I want you to know this is creepy, and if you won’t butt ass naked. We would be having a serious conversation about boundaries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant to show you all this shit when I was there, but you jumped my bones. And it ain’t for spying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted me to jump your bones. Can you see me?” Sam asked, waving at the drone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In HD,” Bucky said, waving back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever heard of FaceTime?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My picture is 75 inches. What about yours? We can switch to FaceTime if you prefer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you already got it set up and everything. You went through a lot of trouble so we could communicate this way. You got something you want to show me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky got on his knees in his bed. Sam was right. He was naked. Sam got naked himself and watched Bucky fist his cock. Bucky played with his nipple and when Sam was sure his boyfriend was about to come, he turned around, bent over, and fingered himself. Sam lost it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam watched Yu-Jun on the top step, proud. Sam leaned down and let the woman lay the gold medal on his chest. Streamers and confetti fell from the sky. It was a triumphant moment. Made even more special by having his parents, sister, Steve, and Stark there. Steve wanted to support him, and of course whipped Stark made it happen and brought Sam’s family along. It was almost perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost hopped on the PJ back home with them, but his publicist, agent, and lawyer said their phone lines were going crazy. His publicist threatened to quit if he didn’t do a few talk shows with the team. He had to glad hand his sponsors and schedule photo-shoots with the medal on. He did all of this happily because next week they weren’t going to find his ass until the season started. He had a press conference to get to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam, Steve, and Bak tried to sneak into the back of the room, but the press spotted Sam, and the cameras started going off. They went into overdrive when Stark walked in with Joseph strapped to his chest. Stark had hinted he might be interested in buying a team. He never specified what type of team. Tony had the money to buy one of each major sport in the US.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd went into a furor when Bucky walked in with a New York Islander Jersey on. Bucky grew up in Brooklyn. It shouldn’t have been a major shock. “So, I guess you're going to Columbia, huh?” Bak teased. He was. Just like Bak went to UT Austin’s grad program to be closer to Okoye, his wife, after he tore his ACL. Bak had played for the Utah Jazz for a year when the injury happened. Thor was still making a name for himself with the Hawks. Hil had just won a silver medal for USA women’s soccer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Sam said. “I was thinking of going to Columbia before he made the deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm hmm,” Bak teased. He came up to visit for a week once Sam was back in the states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real,” Sam said. He added, “You going to have to entertain yourself tonight, homeboy. I got some things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come hang with us,” Stark suggested. “Steve, we’ll take him to that new restaurant you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, Big Tone,” Bak said. He turned to Sam, “What you got to do? You ain’t got no job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, man.” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky,” Steve said, taking Joseph from Stark. “Bucky is what he has to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let himself into Bucky’s hotel room. Bucky’s contract had ended and he was still making the transition from LA to New York. When Bucky texted him he was on the way. He ordered room service to be delivered in an hour. Set out the candles he had brought and ran a bath. He dropped the bath bomb in the tub. He had a million of these from Internal glow. He put some flower petals on top and turned on some smooth Jazz. Bucky mostly only listened to metal and jazz. He better be glad he was so fine, cause Sam couldn’t stand all that yelling and shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam quickly undressed and slid into the jersey. When Bucky opened the door he got the exact reaction he was aiming for. Sam could see Bucky’s dick getting hard through his sweatpants. “I ran you a bath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just took a shower, Babe,” Bucky said, wrapping Sam in his arms and kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so we can relax,” Sam whispered against Bucky’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I relax anymore, I’m going to sleep. I’m beat. I got serious jetlag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Sam said, pulling Bucky into the bathroom and over to the giant soaking tub. He took the man’s sweatshirt off, running his hands over his sides. Licking the black ink there. He moved around to Bucky’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you're getting out of being fucked in my jersey, you're crazy,” Bucky said, while Sam was sucking on his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just meant you can take a nap,” Sam said, getting Bucky’s pants off. Sam pulled the Islander Jersey over his head and laid it on the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky did go to sleep in the bath as Sam ran the sponge over his muscles and kissed into his hairline. They talked for a little while, but Sam could hear how tired Bucky was. When the bath water was lukewarm, he woke his boyfriend. Sam had been drying Bucky off when his phone went off in the other room, Sam threw the Islander Jersey back on and reached for some pants in the closet connected to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you putting pants on?” Bucky said, grabbing him from behind rubbing his dick into the crevice of Sam’s ass. He got his hand around Sam’s dick. Sam leaned back into him. Bucky bit at his neck. There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why,” Sam said, fighting Bucky off and pulling up the pants he had been trying to put on when he was accosted. Sam went out into the living room. The waiter set up their meal. Sam tipped her, and then Bucky came out. He hadn’t bothered with clothes. His stomach rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat at the table, smiling up at Buck. “Nope,” Bucky said, walking over to the spread. Sam pursed his lips, but got up and went over to his boyfriend. Bucky sat down at the table, removing the plate cover and sniffing the prime rib. He took a sip of the wine the waiter had poured. “Pants off,” Bucky commanded. Sam did as he was told. “Go get the lube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was stretched open in Bucky’s lap feeding him. Sam was trying to remember how he had got to this point. Bruh, he loved this man- had to. Between bites Bucky would kiss Sam and suckle at his skin, leaving marks across his chest. He guessed Bucky was done eating because he was hoisted up into the air and pressed into the nearest wall. Bucky fucked him hard and fast. Sam had to hold tight or they both were going to bust their asses. Bucky didn’t care. He was chasing the orgasm like the one breaking inside of Sam. Bucky came inside him with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kept him penned to the wall his tongue darting in out of Sam’s mouth. He let Sam down eventually. It was hot. Sam went to take off the jersey. “Nope,” Bucky said. Sam glared at him. “I want you to ride me with it on,” Bucky explained. Sam looked at his flaccid dick. “Give me thirty minutes. Don’t look at me like that. You knew what you were playing with when you put it on,” Bucky said, walking over to the couch. “Bring your sexy ass over here,” Bucky commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grabbed his plate from the table and went to sit next to Bucky. The man pulled him into his lap instead, but otherwise didn’t bother him while he ate. He won’t stupid. He was too busy rubbing Sam’s thighs and dick and way. Bucky was hard before Sam finished his last bite. Sam got up and put the plate away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came back to his grinning boyfriend. Bucky’s legs were spread wide in the invitation. The hockey star was laid back against the giant couch. Sam straddled him sinking down on his cock. Sam gripped onto the back of the couch and bounced up and down on Bucky’s dick. Bucky was fisting Sam as he rode him. Sam came first, shooting hot across Bucky’s stomach. It was too much. He collapsed over on the hockey player, trying to catch his breath. Bucky gripped Sam around his middle and fucked up into him. For the hundredth time he lost himself in the bliss that was Sam Wilson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was nervous. He loved Bucky he did, but bringing together two completely different lives was hard to do. It was even harder when the dynamics of your relationship was shifting. Sam was making a choice to step away from the spotlight to pursue his dreams. Bucky’s dream was hockey. He loved it and it loved him. They had been playing this game now for years. Game day was your day. Sam wouldn’t have any more games. Sam loved his man and loved giving him what he needed, but he hoped Bucky didn’t think he was going to be his team wife. Okay, he was going to be his team wife, but he was going to want some wifing too. Case and point- living arrangements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had been staying in the townhouse he brought his mom and younger sisters, and Sam with his mom and dad until he and Bucky found a place together. It was a headache. There wasn’t going to be any unmarried gay sex under Paul’s roof, and Bucky was sleeping in Becca’s room while she was away at college. Do you know how hard it is to be quiet when there is a tongue in your ass? Bella was always smirking at Sam during breakfast. Bucky didn’t give a fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to move soon anyway because someone just figured out the bearded hobo that lived on the block just won the Stanley Cup. Bucky went out for his run and was swamped by paps. Everyone in Sam’s neighborhood was used to him by now. Darlene had a sign that said her son, an Olympic gold medalist, lived here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wanted to buy a house- a big house. Sam was okay with a house, but he didn’t want to have to commute into the city, especially on days he had class and had to study. He also wanted to volunteer at the community center in Harlem. Sam suggested a townhouse, and Bucky talked about a big yard and maybe a pond for ice-skating. Sam knew Bucky was angling for them to live on Long Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get a small apartment in the city?” Sam suggested. “While we look for a house that fits both our tastes, or I could get the townhouse and you could get the house,” Sam said, biting into the waffle Ms. Katan made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to live a part?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sam said. “On class days, I'll stay in the city, and on weekends all come to the house...in Long Island,” Sam said, just putting it out there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes. “So, a part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, you're free to come with me to the city, and you're going to be at your games most of the time anyway,” Sam pointed out. He watched his boyfriend eat his eggs, broccoli, and wheat toast for a minute waiting for a response. When it didn’t come, he continued his breakfast.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want this, right?” Bucky asked after a moment. He was searching Sam’s eyes. Sam smiled. Of course he wanted it, but Bucky was so used to getting what he wanted now. No, meant rejection. Sam understood the other reason, why though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be with you? Yes,” Sam said, picking a crumb out of Bucky’s beard from his wheat toast. Bucky turned biting at his thumb. Sam shook his head. “I told you this was going to take work. Are you sure you want to do this? You can go back to having people cater to your every whim, Superstar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that shit is real. You and I are. You don’t start school until August, if we get a place in the city this month, maybe this fever pitch I’m feeling will have died down some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m not leaving you,” Sam affirmed, taking a sip of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made a mutual decision to break up. I love you, but maybe, what you're feeling isn’t about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down there, Doc. You haven’t even started your grad program, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you went there, means you know what you need to do. While you're at practice today, I’ll call a real estate agent and start looking for houses in Long Island, but not in Uniondale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with...You already looked up the 2020 election results haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Sam confirmed. Bucky didn’t say anything because he knew Sam was right. If the Islanders weren’t in Uniondale, Sam would be pushing for a house in Jersey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve probably has someone you can call for a townhouse in the city,” Bucky said. Sam blinked at his boyfriend. “I’ll ask the team doc for recommendations for a therapist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We don’t need a team snitch knowing all your business. Stark can probably help with that too,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snitch? We haven’t talked about going public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, everyone knows you fucked that British dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even have to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam interrupted him, “Everyone that is important in my life knows we’re together. Let’s, just live our lives. Are we going to hide? No, but the great unveiling, nah. They’ll get the idea soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kissed Sam. “They will, especially when we have kids, and I show up at little league hockey practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean basketball practice,” Sam corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even like basketball anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will always love the game. It’s the other shit they can keep. Our children will love basketball as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, they may take after me,” Bucky fussed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, did you knock someone up again?” Ms. Katan yelled from the living room. She was watching her morning news programs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ma!” Bucky yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ms. Katan,” Sam said, laughing. Bella still had four years of high school before she left home. Ms. Katan made it known she was not ready for grands. Even still, she would have spoiled that baby rotten, if it turned out to be Bucky’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what the hell are you two yapping about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Steve walked through the house. It was gorgeous, and turnkey. It was French Country, there was a small pond out back for Buck and his ice-skating bonding fantasies. Sam could put a basketball court on the side of the house. It wasn’t as big as his boyfriend was hoping, and Bucky seemed to respond to craftsmen and mountain homes, but all the ones he and Steve looked at today weren’t right. One mountain home was okay, it was everything Bucky would want, but it required a ton of renovation that Sam could not deal with right now, but if done right... He didn’t have the time, and Bucky definitely didn't. They needed something turnkey right now. The pond was huge in the back of it though. Sam was trying not to think of the headache of telling Darlene Wilson that Bucky wanted her grandbabies to play hockey and skate around on ice that could break. His biological clock was ticking or something because he was starting to think of their hypothetical kids more and more everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love this house,” Sam sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is pretty nice, great light,” Steve responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great light,” Sam teased. “Are you painting again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I sketch, but it’s been a while since I’ve been in the studio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the hold up?” Sam asked. Steve paintings had started to take off, before the baby. He had shows all across the country. Sam caught a few. Steve sold one painting for 2 million dollars, and Stark didn’t buy it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joseph. Tony gets on to me because I won’t leave him with Nanny Greta all the time, but he’s our kid, and I don’t want to miss anything he does. Tony was raised by his Nanny, so it’s not a big deal to him. If I have an appointment, I give him to Tony, and when I come home both Greta and Joseph are in the kiddie proof section of his lab. One time Dum-E was rocking him.” Steve smiled. “Joseph loves that idiotic robot and all the gizmos and gadgets his father designed for him to look at and play with in his mini lab. I guess I do need to get back into my studio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, Tony has the right idea. Make a mini studio. Paint together,” Sam suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I forgot how smart you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, forget you. I may not be a brainiac like your husband or my man, but I did aight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got into the PHD program at Columbia. I think you did more than alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...the gold medal doesn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Pal, I’m glad you're back, both of you. And I can’t wait until I have nieces and nephews to spoil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hold your horses. I have to get through school and me and Bucky are re-acclimating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Re-acclimating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to go from 0 to 100, and I am trying to build up speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel differently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but there’s all this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knocked up stripper stuff or housewife stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both. How?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend. I lived with you assholes for almost two years,” Steve said. “You're my groupie. No, it’s your turn to be the groupie,” Steve mocked in a baby voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pursed his lips at the man, and then sobered. “What if he cheats on me? What happens when his dad inevitably comes back into his life, probably right when everything is going good? What if he expects me to be the housewife now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be the housewife? Before you answer, remember, I’ve seen you on Bucky’s game days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy, but not at the expense of my happiness and sanity. In college, Bucky was the man, but so was I. We were on equal footing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wanted you to give you a try in the NBA. The KBL was going to break their guidelines to double your salary. Why didn’t you take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help people, and I want to be with Bucky. He wanted to pay for grad school back then. I told him, no. I want to be my own man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, you're a multi-millionaire, gold medalist, and Bucky loves you. He literally is your biggest fan, and it has nothing to do with basketball. You have never had a problem with calling each other out on you bullshit before. If he’s taking advantage, let him know. I had to ream Stark out this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’all good?” Sam asked, his brow rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re excellent,” Steve smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make up sex was bomb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam thought, so was this house. “I want this house,” Sam said, pulling out his iPad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walked from room to room showing Bucky. Bucky was in Canada. He had a game in three hours. Sam excitedly showed him the bidet and the pond. He showed him the chef’s kitchen with the pot filler, the expansive pantry that could hold all of Bucky’s nasty healthy cereals and his yummy ones. One day it could hold snacks and treats for the kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Sam asked, turning the iPad camera back to him. He wanted to see Bucky’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem like you really like it,” Bucky said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Sam returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get it,” Bucky said. Sam sighed. He knew when Bucky really liked something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The agent said that geese come to the pond in the spring, and a lot of kids ice-skate around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a house. My mother is driving me crazy. If you like it, I love it. It has a pond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it not big enough? We can turn the basement into a game room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam,” Bucky sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know when you don’t like something,” Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Steve were riding back in Steve’s car. Steve had a driver and a nice Range Rover. Being married to one of the richest men in the world certainly had its perks. Sam was filling in the paperwork for the house. He put his info and then Bucky’s. He narrowed his eyes at the page as he was rereading it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Steve asked, looking over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was holding back tears. “That asshole,” Sam said. Sam sighed, pulling out his phone. “Hi Cressida, I don’t think I’m going to go with the French Country....Oh, no need for another tour...Can you fax me the paperwork for the last mountain house?...Yes, the one with the giant pond… Great. We’ll have it over to you by this afternoon,” Sam said, putting down the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m missing something,” Steve said. “You said you didn’t want to renovate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just figured out Bucky’s tattoo,” Sam said, wiping away a tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird numbers? I actually thought it was a Romanian mafia thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romanian Mafia?” Sam asked his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never know with his dad,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The asshole tattooed our birthdays over his heart. They’re intertwined,” Sam said, sniffling. He pulled out his iPad punching into the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet. What are you doing now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m booking a flight to Canada.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walked down the hall of the boutique hotel. Sam shook his head at the loud music, scantily dressed woman, and the pungent smell in the air. The team floor was party central. This is what it always looked like, and Sam knew that. Sam’s heart was beating out of his chest. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here, but he was so moved, he wanted to be near his boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam thought. He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if someone was in his room? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, knocked on the door. Bucky didn’t answer. He knocked again, maybe he was out. What the fuck was he out doing? Sam pulled out his phone when the suite door opened. Bucky stood in the door, a sleeping mask on his forehead. Earphones were around his neck. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were out. He had been sleeping. Sam relaxed, well his body did. His libido kicked up to 1,000.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam?” Bucky croaked. “What are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pushed him into the room and crowded the man against the wall, bringing their hips together. Sam kissed him. Bucky was confused at first, but caught on very quickly. Bucky turned them and now Sam was against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You checking up on me now?” Bucky said, pressing Sam into the wall, trying to get their dicks out. “I actually came to surprise you.” Sam said, pushing Bucky off of him. “Surprise!” Sam walked further into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Bucky uttered. His dick was hard, and Sam was agitated. “I see you are in one of your moods. What did I do now?” Bucky asked, reaching for him. Sam backed up and moved around a chair. Bucky watched him, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied to me,” Sam said. Bucky lunged for him again, but Sam spun away. Sam was on the court. Bucky was on ice.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” Bucky asked, stalking his prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve known what those fucking numbers meant the whole time,” Sam accused. Bucky rushed him. His earphones fell off his neck in a clamor. The sleep mask had fluttered away minutes ago. Sam stood still, but moved away at the last minute. Bucky got a hold of his sweatshirt, but Sam slipped out of it, quickly. Sam brows rose, waiting for a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you're what...here to yell at me?” Bucky said, dropping Sam’s shirt on the chair. Sam shrugged. “You could have done that over the phone,” Bucky said, rushing him again. Sam tried a fake out, but Bucky was ready for him. He knew all of the Falcon’s moves. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him back into him. He hemmed Sam up and walked him to the couch. Sam tried to break his hold, but Bucky wasn’t letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you came to do? Yell at me?” Bucky said, bending Sam over the furniture. He yanked Sam’s pants down. Bucky got on his knees behind him and ate Sam’s ass. Sam was cursing above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bucky pushed into his boyfriend, Sam straightened to full height, pushing back into Bucky. Bucky pushed him back down into the couch. One hand held him there as he pounded into him, making sure Sam felt every inch of him, making sure Sam felt how crazy he made him, making sure Sam felt how much he needed him. His pace was brutal as he raced towards the goal post. He came, thinking he had fucked the fight out of his boyfriend. He should have known he was wrong. He was so stubborn. Bucky had to manhandle him over to the bed, bend him in half, and fuck him again. The man calmed down only because he was tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rubbed the tattoo on Bucky’s side, “You could have told me,” Sam huffed into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Hey Sam I know we broke up, and you live on the other side of the world, but I got drunk last night because I missed you so much and tattooed your birthday on my side over my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds pretty weird,” Sam admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Bucky said. “I stopped trying to call so much after that. I let Griffin set me up a Tinder profile.” Griffin was Bucky’s assistant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have told me how you feel,” Sam suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Bucky said. “I wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how you feel, now, and I’m pretty happy, Babe,” Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Bucky said, kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled up in front of their new townhouse. They found their house before they found the townhouse in the city. They only had the bare necessities here because Sam had been out at the house all summer renovating, but today was his first day of school- his first week away from Bucky. Bucky was fine last night. He kissed him good luck and had to leave early this morning for practice. It was Sam who was a little bummed out. After a few fights and a couple of therapy sessions apart and together. Things had started to iron out. Bucky was dealing with his abandonment issues, and Sam was dealing with his insecurities. And for the first time in their lives they were alone together without much interruption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Bucky’s off-season. He worked out and went in to keep fresh twice a week, but they lived twenty minutes from the rink. Bucky spent most of his day arguing back and forth with Tony as they discussed how to make the house a smart house. Sam stuck to carpentry and painting. His parents came out a lot and helped. Ms. Katan and Steve helped with the decorating.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky loved the house. Sam laughed and shook his head as Bucky splashed into the pond the first time he showed it to him. “What happened to the other house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You happened. This is our forever house. You deserve to love it as much as I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Bucky said, coming out of the water with a devious look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, don’t come over here with that bullshit. Bucky don’t play...I just got these shoes,” Sam said, backing up. Bucky could have been a running back. He moved so quickly. Sam didn’t have time to defend himself. Sam was lifted and carried into the pond. The hockey player wasn’t crazy though. He took his boyfriend’s shoes off. Sam never tied the sneakers he wore for street wear. They splashed and dunked one another in the pond, stealing the occasional kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until it’s winter,” Bucky said, shaking water from his hair. It’s pretty private here too,” Bucky hinted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know what’s in this water,” Sam objected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Bucky said, kissing him. Sam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer. Bucky pressed into him. “We keep this up, you might find a snake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An anaconda, huh,” Sam joked, biting Bucky’s ear. Bucky took off his shirt and reached for Sam’s too when they heard honking.  A gaggle of geese were on the shore and entering the water. “Are they?” Sam asked, watching in horror as the gang of birds swam towards them. “Oh shit!” Sam said, hightailing it out of the water. Bucky stood his ground, but the geese weren’t having any of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This fucking thing is trying to bite me,” Bucky said, retreating now that the geese’s friends were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, picking up his shoes. “I love you, but you're on your own,” Sam said, heading for the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cold,” Bucky said. He spent the day and the rest of the summer trying to make friends with the geese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He even brought some fancy geese food at the pet store. The jury was still out on if any of his overtures had worked. Bucky was always coming home with something new. Most of it was for him and Stark’s project, but sometimes he’d come home with a hammock and citronella candles for them to lie out and watch the sunset. He started stocking up on firewood for the winter, and the thing that touched Sam was a grill. They were building their dreams together. They invited Steve and Stark over first because they had no idea what they were doing, and his Mama would make his Daddy take over. Sam wasn’t feeding Ms. Katan horrible food after she made waffles for him every weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam brought a blender and every kind of meat imaginable for them to try to grill, including a shit ton of hotdogs because how bad could you fuck up a hot dog? It was going good. The sausages were good and the hotdogs were edible. It wasn’t until they had their third margarita and Stark pulled out the good weed that they ran into problems. Steve was trying to put Joseph down in the den. Sam was marinating the meat, while Stark was talking shit about Bucky’s shower design, and Bucky was the grill master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, they had a small fire and two hundred dollars worth of meat was ruined. Steve put the fire out in no time, and they had plenty of hot dogs and sausage and grilled fruit left. The old friends laughed and laughed. Bucky offered them their guest room, but they declined. Stark Manor wasn’t that far away. They cleaned up and put away the food they could savage, and then they celebrated their first barbecue making love under the stars in the hammock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t fall back in love, because they never stopped loving one another, they just realigned. They finally got the space and opportunity to be themselves, to be a couple without the constraints of the world watching them. And, now what? They would have to get used to being a part again. Sam grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a box of food next. He trudged up the stoop steps and almost dropped the shit when Bucky opened the door, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Honey,” Bucky said. He had on an apron with ruffles. His hair was down and wavy, the way Sam loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?” Sam asked. He had on a sleeveless t-shirt and Sam’s basketball shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a more important job to do today,” Bucky said, taking the box from Sam and leading the man into the house. “I made you breakfast. I know you aren’t hungry as soon as you wake up, but you will be starving by the time you get out of class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walked into the kitchen. Bucky had made him waffles, bacon, and eggs. He had his favorite orange juice, and a to-go cup of coffee already ready. Two plates were sitting on the counter. Bucky must have brought the fire engine stools for the occasion. Sam kissed him, backing him into the counter. He ran his hands over Bucky’s tattoo and ravaged his boyfriend. Bucky pushed him away. His voice was husky when he said, “That’s for later. I don’t want you to be late on your first day.” Sam sighed, but reluctantly let go of the man, sat on a stool, and started eating his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky only ate a quarter of his waffle with sliced fruit instead of syrup. Before Sam could finish he hopped up, pulling a lunch bag out of the fridge. “I made you a lunch with all your favorites. Shrimp spring rolls, sliced apples, vegan deviled eggs, cashews and a Topo Chico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are my favorites out of the healthy crap you eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good for you. You need brain food,” Bucky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Baby,” Sam replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Hurry up and finish, I want to show you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it your dick? Cause that would make this morning perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for when you get home. Your mother gave me her recipe for her macaroni and cheese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam said, standing and downing the last of his juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to the second floor. Sam was confused when they stopped on this landing. Their bedroom was the entirety of the third floor. Bucky opened the door to one of the extra bedrooms and Sam teared up. Bucky made him a library/study. The room had floor to ceiling shelving and a large L shaped desk with a top of the line computer on it. Bucky opened the closet and it was more shelving stacked supplies - Post-its, index cards, highlighters, pens, pencils and a stack of composition books and notebooks. There was a printer-copier, a fridge, a Keurig and a shelf already laden with dictionaries and all his old psychology textbooks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad made the shelving and desks. My mom made the curtains and pillows for the couch. Darlene supervised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Sam said, moving towards the man pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit,” Bucky said. He picked up a book bag with the islander logo on it. Bucky was trying to be funny, but Sam took it proudly, and another kiss from his boyfriend. Sam was going to fuck the shit out of him tonight, especially if he came home, and Bucky was still wearing that apron like a good little wifey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was. Sam fucked him on the kitchen table, in their bed, and in the shower the next morning. He tried to fuck him again before he left for practice, but Bucky reminded him he had homework. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he sign up for homework again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fourth Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tried not to cry as he read the letter from the adoption agency, but he couldn’t help it. They were married. They were ready. They made lots of money. They own four houses. Sam had a successful practice. Bucky hadn’t been in the headlines since they got back together, and they had three Olympic medals between them. Why couldn’t they be parents?</p><p>Bucky walked into the room and took in Sam’s face. He honed in on the piece of paper in Sam’s hand. He took it from his husband, and then balled it up and threw it away. He kissed Sam, smiling. “I have an idea.”</p><p>Sam was confused later, when Bucky walked into the living room with Becca and Sarah in tow. </p><p>Bucky smiled. “Fuck adoption. We’re going with surrogacy. We want to buy five of your eggs, Sarah,” Bucky said. “Yours too, Becca. We’ll pay you $50,000 for each.”</p><p>“Sold,” Becca said. Sam laughed.</p><p>“Why do you need both of our eggs?” Sarah asked, not so sure.</p><p>“Because we want two kids. One with Sam’s DNA and one with mine.”</p><p>“So, a Sam and Becca kid, and a Sarah and Bucky kid,” Becca guessed. “Where do I sign? Can I get my money in cash?”</p><p>“No, what the fuck?” Bucky asked, staring at his sister.</p><p>“Becca, it’s okay if you want to think about it,” Sam said. He knew how much Bucky’s sisters looked up to him.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t need to think. I need seed money to start my bakery, since someone doesn’t want to invest.”</p><p>“I asked you to show me a business plan a month ago,” Bucky returned.</p><p>“I work two jobs,” Becca defended. </p><p>“Sarah, you're pretty quiet,” Bucky said, ignoring his sister.</p><p>“Sis, you don’t have to-” Sam started.</p><p>“No, I’m in too. I’ll sell my eggs to you for forty thousand if you will pay for the extraction and storage of five of my own.”</p><p>“Deal,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Wait. For what?” Sam asked</p><p>“I just got hired at Shaw, Keating, and Pope. If I’m going to make partner by thirty five I’m not going to have a life.”</p><p>“Congrats, Little Sis!” Sam said, hugging her. Bucky ran out of the room and came back with some champagne and four glasses. He popped the bubbly and poured the drinks.</p><p>“To new careers, businesses, and babies,” Bucky said.</p><p>“To us,” Sam said.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>“Whose idea was this?” Sam said, trying to change Jameson while he rolled around on the bed. For a chunky boy, he sure was fast. He giggled when Sam dragged him back to the correct position, now that he had the diaper ready.</p><p>“Yours, originally,” Bucky reminded him, rocking Samson back and forth. Sam glared at him. Bucky shrugged and laid the baby in the crib. He pumped his fist in the air, now that his baby was asleep. They basically had twins. Jameson was a month older than his brother, but everyone marveled how much the siblings looked alike. Sam and Bucky didn’t even know which baby was who’s biologically and they wanted it that way, and they hoped the boys continued to look alike.</p><p>“Ah,” Bucky winced. His shoulder had been bothering him for days now.</p><p>“You’re getting old,” Sam joked. Bucky flipped him off, but came and helped with the baby anyway.</p><p>Bucky was retiring at the end of the season. He hurt his arm six months ago, and it hadn’t been right since. It hurt off and on. The doctor gave him a sling to wear during the game that didn’t work. Stark and Steve were over one night with Joey, Grant, and baby Maria, and Stark designed something better. Bucky made a few changes to the design, and the next thing he knew Stark had the design manufactured and delivered to the house. It worked wonders when he had it on, but it was metal and cold, and the babies didn’t seem to like it. The market did though. Him and Stark made a bundle off the design. Bucky donated his portion to vets, so Stark felt compelled to do the same.</p><p>“Put it on, Old Man,” Sam said. “Because Mr. Jameson is about to go to bed. You go night night, Baby,” Sam said, kissing his son. Jameson smiled. “Yes, that’s papa’s baby.” Jameson yawned. “My baby go night night.”</p><p>When Sam came downstairs, Bucky had his sleeve on. “You look like a cyborg,” Sam joked. He sat on the couch, putting the baby monitor on the table, and grabbing the popcorn from Bucky.</p><p>“You got a robot kink?”</p><p>“Sure do, Dum-E does it for me,” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Dr. Wilson that is hilarious,” Bucky said in a robot voice.</p><p>“Your dumb as shit,” Sam snorted. </p><p>“Deception. Information required. What happens when I touch you here?” Bucky teased, rubbing Sam’s crotch. Sam dick started to grow. “Interesting,” Bucky said, mimicking every bad robot impression ever. “Is that satisfactory?” </p><p>“Yes, 3PO,” Sam said, letting his head fall back as his husband gave him a hand job. Sam was just about to sit on Bucky’s lap when Samson cried out.</p><p>“That sounds like Samson. Your baby is crying,” Sam said, sliding out of Bucky’s lap. They switched babies every day.</p><p>“I will be back. Do not fall asleep,” Bucky said, taking off his brace. Sam was snoring before Bucky made it up the stairs.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam made Bucky a lunch. Since the former hockey star had retired he was allowing himself to eat more treats, but not a whole lot more. Sam found a bakery with good Cannoli and put one in his lunch pail.</p><p>“You got anymore Cannoli?” Paul asked.</p><p>“Yeah, the box on the stove, but one, Dad,” Sam chastised. “You're going to have mom screaming at us both.”</p><p>“I’ve been eating good,” Paul said, helping Samson color in a truck. Sam smiled as his dad took the crayon away from Jameson before he stuck it in his mouth. The grandparents had formed some sort of superhero alliance that meant they took turns watching the kids while Sam and now, Bucky was at work. Of course they had a Nanny, and housekeeper, but at least one grandparent was here most of the week. </p><p>Bucky came into the kitchen in a button down rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He had on his glasses. He never wore his glasses. <em> Well, he certainly looked the part </em>, Sam thought. “I made you lunch, Babe. Tell Stark to go easy on you. Just because you're his intern doesn’t mean you got to be making his green juices.”</p><p>“Stark is definitely going to have me running errands, but it’s cool. I want to see if I can actually use my degree.”</p><p>“Buck, you were number 4 in your class.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s books not the real world. Look at my guys. Look at my big boys. You gonna miss daddy?” Bucky said, picking each one of them up and kissing them. “I’ll be back in six hours,” Bucky said. “Thanks, Mr. Wilson for watching them.”</p><p>“These my grandboys. There’s no other place I’d rather to be,”  Paul said. Buck was always stiff around Sam’s dad. Sam didn’t know if it was his relationship with his own father, Paul’s religious views, or just nervousness.</p><p>“You’re going to do good baby. Daddy’s going to do good, huh? Daddy’s going to make us proud?” Sam asked his smiling, slobbering boys. He wiped their faces. Jameson and Samson cooed their agreement.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe?” Darlene asked as Sam helped Samson put on his skates. </p><p>“Mama, he measured the ice. It’s eight inches. You can drive a truck on that ice,” Sam returned. “He was a professional hockey player.”</p><p>“He grew up in Brooklyn, there was cement under them rinks, not freezing water,” Darlene pointed out. Sam sighed and bundled up a wiggling Samson who was ready to get down and join his already skating cousins. Steve was skating around with Maria beside him. Grant was doing pretty well. Joey had fallen no less than three times. Bucky stood once Jameson was ready with his skates on, and proceeded to race around the ice, skidding and stopping, skidding and stopping. His legs crossing in front of one another like he was dancing. All the kids watched him transfixed. Sam was pretty transfixed himself, but he pursed his lips.</p><p>“Are you going to show off all night or are you going to teach my babies how to skate?” Sam asked. Jameson had been trying to get to his father and Samson just fell in with Grant and Joey admiring the show.</p><p>“You need to be out here too,” Bucky said, grabbing Jameson’s hand.</p><p>“I’m on the grill,” Sam said. </p><p>“Your daddy’s got it,” Ms. Darlene said.</p><p>“So, it’s okay if I bust my tail, but not your grandbabies,” Sam teased.</p><p>“You married the hockey player. My grandbabies have no choice,” Darlene returned.</p><p>After a while almost everyone was on the ice. Bucky brought skates for everyone. Stark and Steve were skating with their kids in between them. Becca brought a date. Bre and Bella were on the ice, and Bre was doing well. With practice she could give Bucky a run for his money. Maybe, there was another medalist in their family. Bucky skated hand and hand with his Ma for a while until she got too cold and went in the house. Bucky even got Darlene to put down the first aid kit and skate around holding his hand for a while. </p><p>Sarah was doing okay too, but she kept pretending to fall into this guy she popped up with. Sam, Jameson, and Samson skated around for a while until Jameson wanted to try it on his own. Sam sighed, but let him go. Samson watched his brother for a while and saw he didn’t fall, and he wanted to try it alone, too. Sam watched happy as Bucky played keep away from his boys steadily building up their strength and speed on the skates. They were giggling and screaming. </p><p>Sam went to help his father get the food ready. He kept the carafes full of hot chocolate and coffee. He kept throwing the ball to their huskies, Ava and Daisy, who looked sad that they didn’t have any skates. Ms. Katan had been keeping an eye on the food in the house. Sam looked up when Samson fell, and Bucky picked him up, wiped his tears, and kissed his boo boo. Of course, Darlene was on the case. Jameson continued skating alone. </p><p>“This meat is done,” Paul declared. He dropped a small piece of chicken for the dogs. Of course, Alpine couldn’t be left out. She wound herself between Paul’s legs. The man gave the cat some chicken too. Sam shook his head. He didn’t know who had Paul wrapped around their fingers more, the boys or his pets. The same could be said for his husband, though.</p><p>They had the kids eat in the living room on a blanket with some holiday cartoon on. Bella was a big kid despite her age and sat in there with them to see the movie. The adults had a feast in the dining room. Between Ms. Katan and Darlene the food was delicious. His daddy was no slouch on the grill either. He was slowly teaching Sam his tricks. Sam looked across at Bucky smiling. Okay, so he was right about the ice-skating, but come spring they were going to ball out.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam and Bucky waved Darlene and Paul over when they spotted them. Ms. Katan was already here and snacking on popcorn. Steve and Stark arrived next with Grant and Maria. Joseph was a sophomore in college, now. Sam could not fathom that Steve was trying to get Stark to have one more. Sam loved his boys, but SJ and JJ were freshmen in high school, and Sam was not about to start over. </p><p>Sam sighed when he spotted George Barnes, but didn’t say anything. That was Bucky’s father. He was sober now. Sam hoped he stayed that way. If Ms. Katan could be cordial, so could he. Sarah and Becca showed up together. They were besties now. <em> Lord, help them. </em></p><p>Sam and Bucky sat through the football game, bored. These kids were pretty horrible, but the moment had finally arrived. The lights went out in the stands, and Samson came out on the field in his band uniform, and of course, the rest of the band. Sam and Bucky cheered. “That’s my son,” Sam said, proudly as the drumline did there solo. Jameson shook his head embarrassed. His dads were so extra. </p><p>At the beginning of the school year, Sam and Bucky waited excitedly at home for their boys to get home from school. “Jameson loves to skate. He’s going to sign up for hockey. They get cranky when they are separated too long, so Samson’s going to sign up too,” Bucky smirked.</p><p>“Shit, I like to skate now too. It doesn't mean I want to be a hockey player. They are naturals at basketball. Samson can play center and Jameson point guard. They are handsome and pretty cool thanks to moi, their Pops. Baller is the only real choice,” Sam argued. </p><p>Sam’s face dropped when Bucky laughed- hard too. Sam pinched him and then they started wrestling on the couch. Sam pinned his husband. Bucky was a tech nerd now- head of R and D at Stark Inc. He didn’t have all that extra muscle anymore. His man was still fine, but Sam could get the best of him every now and again. He kissed Bucky, softly.</p><p>“God! Aren’t you too old for this?” Samson whined.</p><p>“Boy, shut up,” Sam said. “What you sign up for?”</p><p>“Hi Pop. How was your day?” Samson said. Bucky and Sam often argued over where Samson got his smart mouth. The alliance of grands said both of them.</p><p>“It was lovely, Son,” Sam smiled at him. “What you sign up for?”</p><p>“Band,” Samson said.</p><p>Bucky and Sam fell all over each other laughing. Sam was wiping away tears when Bucky’s face collapsed. “You’re for real aren’t you?” Bucky asked. Sam’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Yes, is that okay?” Samson asked.</p><p>“Of course it is, SJ,” Sam said. “Isn’t it Buck?”</p><p>“Like tubas and shit?” Bucky asked. His face was incredulous.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I want to be on the drumline.”</p><p>“You like jazz, Babe,” Sam tried. Bucky eyed his husband. He looked at his son. Samson was fidgeting.</p><p>Bucky sighed, “I love Jazz, and I’m going to love watching you in the drumline,” Bucky said, smiling. Samson smirked and hugged both his parents. </p><p>“Good, because I need $8,000,” Samson said, handing them the information packet. Both their kids thought they were ATMs.</p><p>“For fucking what?” Bucky yelled.</p><p>“Band stuff,” Samson said, shrugging his shoulders, walking off towards the kitchen. Their boy was perpetually hungry. Bucky snatched the paper out of Sam’s hands. “Band camp? My kid is going to band camp?” Bucky whispered.</p><p>“Don’t hate and don't act like you weren’t ready to drop three racks on hockey pads and shit,” Sam said. “Besides, Jameson isn’t home yet.”</p><p>Sam carded through Bucky’s hair. He had a few gray hairs now, it just made him sexier. They heard when Jameson’s bike came to a skidding halt. Their oldest kid liked speed like Bucky and heights like Sam. He rode bikes and was a skater. They just knew Jameson was going to want to do some type of sport. They waited until their oldest walked in. </p><p>“Hey, Dad. Hey, Pop. Before you start, I joined the art club,” Jameson said. Sam’s mouth dropped open. He was their last hope. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. Jameson came over and handed them the permission slip and information sheet.</p><p>“That’s great son. I’m proud of you,” Bucky said. He bumped Sam.</p><p>“You know we’ll support you in whatever you want to do,” Sam said.</p><p>“Cool,” JJ said, heading up to his room.</p><p>And they did. They brought Jameson all the art supplies he needed and then some. They went to all his art competitions. He won some ribbons; he was pretty good. Sam clapped, happily, and took too many pictures every time he won. Bucky framed all his paintings and hung them in the house, his office, and Sam’s office. They paid Steve to give him private lessons.</p><p>They went to every football game to see Samson play drums for fifteen minutes until junior year when Samson came home with another form. He wanted to play hockey now, because the girl he liked found out Bucky was his father, and lost her shit. Of course they had to have the girl and her family over for dinner. Sam thought Bucky’s head wouldn’t fit through their bedroom door after the girl’s father hyped him all night. Sam pursed his lips when he gave them a tour of their trophy room.</p><p>Jameson joined an intramural three on three league that had Sam on cloud nine. Jameson asked his pop to coach him and his two teammates for an upcoming tournament. Sam called Uncle Bak, Erik, Rhodey, and Thor up to show JJ and his team members how it was done. They had a giant barbecue out back and did a family and friends three on three tournament. Sam, Jameson, and Becca won even though Bucky kept fouling Sam. Jameson was embarrassed in front of his friends as his dads rolled around on the grass fighting for the ball. Everyone else was used to their antics. Maria, Bucky, and Samson came in a respectable second place. </p><p>It didn’t matter if their boys came home and said they wanted to be ballerinas next. They would buy the tights, and show up at every recital. Science Olympiad? Bucky would love that shit. Uncle Tony would probably build them a lab. It annoyed their teenage sons to no end, but Bucky and Sam were always going to be their biggest fans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! If I butchered your sport, sorry. :-(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>